El Ataque del Mega Navo Siberiano de Siberia
by Fhany Jordison
Summary: SI SI ¬¬... como un navo va hablar.. weno en este Fic... el Mega navoo se rapta a Mokuba oO y kaiba, yami, joey y bakura tienen que ir a salvarlo...junto con Fhany osea mi y la niña mono ArA xDD...weno lean mas de esto adentro...REVIEWS pleAse....
1. La Carta De Un Navo

**

* * *

**

**EL ATAQUE DEL MEGA NAVO SIBERIANO**

* * *

**CAP #1 "La carta de un navo xD"**

* * *

Img de una chica...caminando...como stupida claro xDD...andaba cercas ¬¬...sii cercas andaba o.o...xD... o0o andaba espiando por la escuela de Yugi ¬¬...alguien se a preguntado como se llama esa escuela ? o.o ... usted si ? por que io no xDD creame...

Que ando buscando?... a ciertos tipos.. que tienen que ayudarnos a... o.ó encontrar una peligrosa especie! nunca vista! por los humanos!

**Ara:** ¬¬ que es esto ? uno de esos documentales baratos? xDDD

**Fhany:** ¬¬...y a nuestra derecha tenemos ala PELIGROSAAA y SALVAJEE NIÑA MONO u.ú..aun no se sabe de donde vino ¬¬.. yo diria que vino de Pendeja-Landia lugar de las pendejas ¬¬...

**Ara:** no soy niña mono! (sube aun arbol) ... T-T

**Fhany:** xDD TOTALMENTE NORMAL nn... bueno a lo que venimos...estamos aqui... AQUI estamos..

**Ara:** ¬¬..deja de hablar como Vicente Fox...

**Fhany:** ¬¬... ta weno pues.. se meten ala school y empiezan a caminar por lo pasillos con todo y camara)

**Ara**: o.o que es eso!

**Fhany:** .. es una puerta wey...

**Ara:** ¬¬ eso noo... ESOO! (apuntando a un conserje)

**Fhany:** o.O a eso... parece ser una pasa mutante..

**Tama(conserje):** ¬¬...que onda niñas..que las trae por aqui..son nuevas? o¬o...

**Ara:** o.O alejese! o le pico un ojo!

**Fhany:** T TUu...oigan sabe onde esta el niño ese ?

**Tama:** ¬¬ cual el rarito ?

**Fhany:** .. (rarito ?...¬¬..no sabia que a yugi se le volteaba la canoa..xD weno..) .. si a ese

**Tama:** ¬¬... a ese ?

**Fhany:** ¬¬...SII ESE!

**Ara:** o0ó es una trampa!... (le da una patada al conserje y salen corriendo)

**Tama:** MIS IJOS!.. ;O; ...x---X...

**Fhany:** o.O! porque hiciste eso!

**Ara**: ¬¬... suena un timbre .. O--O...la alarma:. !

**Fhany:** ¬¬ TIMBREEE TIMBREE... -.- .. o.o oie mira ahita un salon entremos a preguntar (se meten al salon y sale una tipa deskisiada "maestra" xD)

**HItomi:** K ONDA! NIÑASS! nn que bonitas! SON NUEVAS VDD? ¬¬ CONTESTEN!

**Fhany y Ara:** o o''UUu...

**Fhany:** o-O eh...este...

**Hitomi:** oOo !

**Ara:** waa!

**Fhany:** o-O alejese! (le avienta un carro )...

**Todos:** OoO ! LA MATO!

**Fhany:** o-O si ?...

**Ara:** o.o de donde salio ese carro?

**Fhany:** n nUu.. nose...

**Ara:** - -Uu

**Todos:** o O QUIENES SON?

**Fhany:** o.o somos Bananin y Bananon! xDDDD...

**Todos:** DAHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Ara:** o.o ...yo crei que eramos los teletubbies ?

**Kaiba:** u.ú..inventense otra cosa mejor no ? ¬¬...los Teletubbies ya pasaron de moda

**Fhany:** ¬¬...(le avienta un bollo) u.ú..A CALLAR!...¬¬ intento de Ricky Rickon...

**Ara:** Hiii! nn estamos buscando aa...

**Fhany:** o.o yugi, kaiba, bakura y a!...que dice ahi... .. jugo ?

**Ara:** ¬¬.. joey...

(Fhanysalta por la ventana y disimuladamente vuelve a entrar al salon) o o' no vieron nada!..

**Todos:** o oUu... ok...

**Yami:** ¬¬... somos sus yamis..que no notan la diferencia?

**Ara:** o¬o si.. tu estas mas bueno...

**Fhany:** ¬¬ bueno ustedes vengan con nosotras!... (todos salen corriendo)

**Kaiba:** u.ú...esto es muy stupido..

**Ara:** lo mismo dije..

**Fhany:** u.ú.. silencio!...(le avienta un bollo) ...

**Joey:** porque estamos aqui ?...

**Fhany:** porque hemos descubrido que.. ¬¬...Barney es gay! y "juega" con sus amigos u.ú..

**Todos**: ¬¬ y eso que?

**Fhany:** o.o nose pero lo vi en las noticias XD...weno ya el pedo es que CREO que se raptaron a ...

**Kaiba:** ¬¬.. DILO YA!

**Fhany:** ¬¬ se raptaron a tu puto hermano! X - X'''ok! demasiada presion! (se cae al piso) ...

**Ara:** o.o enserio ?...

**Joey:** ¬¬ creo saber quien fue... o.ó

**Bakura:** quien ?

**Joey:** oOo Michael Jackson!

**Todos:**¬¬ ...CALLATE! JOEY!¬¬

**Yami:** tienes alguna pista ? (¬¬ tan sabiondo como siempre XDD... TE KEREMOS YAMI! XDDD)

**Fhany:** o.o si... (saca una nota)

_"Querida Niña Bollo.."._

**Todos:** ¬¬...que fue eso..

**Fhany:** u.ú..no pregunten sigan leyendo

_"Te informamos que si no pagas a tiempo tu recibo de la luz te-"_

**Fhany:** o.O ay perdon..carta equivocada XDDUu...

**Kaiba:** ¬¬...aver...

_"Estimado Cliente gracias por contratar nuestros servicios de cable.. le pondremos el canal de HENTAI gratis"_

**Todos:** O O''' ...KE!

**Fhany:** EY! ¬¬ESE NO ES MIO!

**Ara:** o,o era mio... :3 !.. (se los kita) ...

**Bakura:** ¬¬ yaa denme eso !...

Ahora si!

_"Estimada Fhany...te informo que hemos raptado a uno de tus amigos.  
Si el pequeño Hermano de Kaiba..._

_Lo tenemos preso en Navo-Navolato._

_Queremos que VENGAS TU SOLA...si traes a alguien...el pequeño..."_

**Todos:** o o...

_"El pequeño.. lo obligaremos a VER PELICULAS PORNO!"_

**TODOS:** KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! nooooooo!

**Joey:** ¬¬ que suerte de niño...

**todos:** ¬¬ joey!

**Yami:** pero cual es la razon ... deque se lo hayan llevado ? y tu Kaiba ¬¬ QUE MAL HERMANO ERES! (todos miran a kaiba)

**Kaiba:** O o a ke paso ? (sacandose el moco indiscretamente xD)...¬¬ eyy yo que changos hiba a saber! donde se mete ese chamaco u.ú..

**Bakura:** ¬¬...apuesto a que Fhany les iso algo..

**Fhany:** o OUu.. noooooooooo como creen!

**Ara:** o.o ...pense que me habias dicho que les- fhany (la golpea )

**Fhany:** ¬¬ ta bien ta bien pues... u.ú... bueno es que... ...

**Todos:** ¬¬ es que QUE!

**Kaiba:** ¬¬ si le hacen algo a mi hermano juro que te...!

**Bakura:** -.- ay por favor solo va aver peliculas porno!

**Todos:** o O bakurA!

**Bakura:** ¬¬ que ?... es muy normal xDDD

**Todos:** (se alejan) o oUu.. aqui estaremos bien...

**Fhany:** bueno es que... fui a su Reino... yyy .. ...

****

**_FLASH BACK_**

**Fhany:** (caminando stupidamente y sin leer los letreros) "Cuidado con el perro"...

**Ara:** o.o oie wey.. ya viste ese ...

**Fhany:** ke? (tumba el letrer)o o.o mira!...una casa ..

**ArA:** .. que hace una casa en medio de la nada? ¬¬...que es esto una broma? ooó onde esta la camara!...!

**Fhany:** ven! (llegan ala casa.). oO que esta es mad-!...

**ArA:** ¬¬ shhhh...tamos en tv internacional...

**Fhany:** T T?... zape a ara oO ya vistesSsSSS ? (xD se nota que soy de mexico xDD) esta echa de...

**Ara:** o o navo... (Navo: objeto blanco que se come o0o es redondo xDD...¬¬ no no es como el rabano xD) ..

**Fhany:** o.o chido!.. (le gruñe la tripa) T,T em...

**Ara:** vas a comerte eso?...

**Fhany:** (leda una mordida ala casa) o.o hmmm ?...

**Ara:** -.- weno.. ya que xDDD...

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

**Todos:** ...

**Fhany**: que ? n ñ...

**Kaiba:** ¬¬ eso...es...totalmente...STUPIDO!

**Fhany:** ¬¬ yo que hiba a saber! u.ú...QUE AHI VIVIA un navo!

**Jeoy:** o.o navo ?

**Bakura:** ¬¬... aver aver.. u.ú...me estas diciendo que un navo ? te envio esta carta? xDDDDDDDDD!

**Todos:** xDD!

**Yami**: o.oUu...deja las drogas..

**Ara:** ¬¬ ya vez te dije xD...

**Fhany:** . yo no estoy loca! se convulsiona en el piso

**Kaiba:...** - -Uu me ases perder mi tiempo ¬¬...

**Fhany:** ¬¬ si eso creen lean lo ultimo que esta en la carta! u.ú... y vean esta foto !

**Todos:** .. what the ...

**foto : xD insertese ahi a mokuba vestido de navo bailando en un lugar extraño**

**Todos:** O O''Uuu...

**Kaiba**:... KEEEEEEEEEEEE esto es un foto montaje!

**Fhany:** ¬¬ tus huevos! u.ú..no lo es! ¬¬... miraaa lee la carta ya!

_"Si no nos creen le enviaremos mas fotos asi muajajajaja!"_

_Atte: El Mega Navo Siberiano_

**Joey:** ¬¬ crei que era de Navolato..

**Bakura:** -.- a de ser exportado... xD

**Kaiba:** ... esta bien...ire contigo ¬¬...

**Ara:** que bien!. ... o.o em...tenemos en que viajar ?

**Fhany:** ey yo no pago el viaje ¬¬..

**Kaiba..** u.ú...iremos en mi helicoptero...

**Todos**: si!

**Yami:** .. que hay de la escuela ?

**Todos:** ¬¬ aaaaaa... cagazon!

**Yami:** u.ú...esta bienn ¬¬ VAMONOSS YAA

* * *

**Continuara..**

**o0o Podran nuestros heroes llegar a salvar a mokuba ? oO...Kaiba seguira siendo la sombra de ricky rickon ?  
oO porkque...yami estan.. ¬¬ ..regason ? xD todo esto es nuestro prox. capitulo! n0n... bye!**


	2. Perdidos

**EL ATAQUE DEL MEGA NAVO SIBERIANO DE SIBERIA **

* * *

**CAP.# 2 "PERDIDOS!"**

* * *

Bueno estamos aqui...o.ó si USTED!...aqui estamos!...

**Todos:** ¬¬...deja de hacer eso...

**Fhany:** ¬¬...tengo que filmar esto... Bueno estamos aqui...u.ú... si aq-

**Todos:** ¬¬#...

**Fhany:** ¬¬ que? u ú bueno vamos a camino hacia Navo-Navolato... (empieza a filmar a sus amigos)...y aqui a mi derecha tenemos a Joey Wheeler

**Joey:** B) toma mi mejor angulo

**Todos:** T TUuu...

**Fhany:** ...¬¬...espero salir viva de esto...bueno y como nuestro piloto el Señorito Kaiba!

**Bakura:** xD que gay se oye eso

**Todos:** xDD

**Kaiba:** ¬¬ callense o los llevo a una muerte segura..

**Todos:** O - OUuu..

**Ara:** uiii! xDD

**Fhany:** ¬¬... si claro ...bueno por aya estan Yami y Bakura ¬¬ saluden ala camara...

**Yami:** Hola... (sale brillito xD)

**Bakura:** ..(mira ala camara con cara de desquiciado y sonrie marihuanamente xD...)

**Fhany:** o o; ...estoy rodeada de desquiciados...

**Ara:** miren!.. (asomandose por la ventana)..

**Fhany:** o-O what the!... (saca la camara por la ventana)... ¬¬ no manches que es eso?

**Kaiba:** (toma un microfono xD)...Y a nuestra derecha...El Digimundo...

**Todos**: T T ?...

**Fhany:** o-O tas seguro de que...

**Kaiba:** ¬¬ SI YO DIGO QUE ES TONCES SI ES! U - Ú#...

**Fhany:** nose... o-o ami me parece mas a...El País de Nunca Jamas ... xDDD...kaiba es... xD el niño perdido ...¬¬ y vaya que si xDDD Seto Pan! xDD vuela! xDD

**Todos:** xDDDDDD !

**Kaiba:** es todo! o-ó voy a matarte! (empiezar a mover el helicoptero) ...

**Yami:** Kaiba que haces?...

**Joey:** (saca una flechita) ¬¬ moviendo de izquierda a derecha la mugre palanca... n - n

**Ara:** flechita! n O n

**Fhany:** X-----X ! (se pega en el vidrio como moco xD) ... WaAAAAAaaaAaaAaAAaAaAaAa!

**Ara:** deja eso!... waaaaa yiaa! o 0 ó ! (se le echa encima a Kaiba)

**Kaiba:** aste aunlado niña mono! jajajaajjajaaj! TODOS VAMOS A MORIR!

**Yami:** ... - -Uu... Kaiba tranquilizate...es solo una niña...

**Kaiba:** TUU CALLATE! estupido FARAON!...

**Bakura:** xDD esa estuvo buena... (riendose como desquiciado mientras todos se mataban) xDDDDD...

**Joey:** fhany!...x O x.. (se pega al vidrio como moco igual que fhany xD)... ! x - X

**Kaiba:** vamos a morir! jajajajajajaajajaj!

**Yami:** (buscando algo)... o o ... ten dale con esto! (le da la camara)

**Ara:** gracias! TOMA TOMA TOMA TOMA!...

**Kaiba**: x--------x ...! (el helicoptero se desvia y caen en nose donde xD) ...

_**MEDIA HORA DESPUES...**_

"Donde estoy ?"...

"Donde estamos! (corriendo como desesperada/o "  
"Porqué...Porqué..."

"DONDEE ! x-----x "...

**Ara:** ¬¬ (le avienta un platano) ...aqui estamos!...

(Fhany se da la vuelta y los ve)

**Fhany:** n ñ asi! perdon.. oigan en que... lugar estamos ? oO ...

**Kaiba:** no lose...

**Todos**: ¬ ¬

**Kaiba:** QUE lose fue mi culpa ¬¬ ...

**Bakura:** este lugar no estaba en el mapa...

**Joey:** estamos perdidos!...

**Yami:** ¬¬ ... joey...

**Joey:** que ? o o..

**Yami:** deja de correr en circulos...

**Todos:** xD...

**Fhany:** bueno...creo que tendremos que ir nadando n - n... (mete un pie al agua) ...

**Todos:** ...

(salen pirañas y pasa volando una ballena)

**Fhany:** O - O''' ok...nadar es una muy muy mala idea...

**Kaiba:** ¬ ¬...vete nadando si quieres...

**Fhany**: ¬¬.. oye tu tuvistes la culpa TU NOS VAS A SACAR DE AQUI!...

**Kaiba:** perdi mi...celular...

TODOS: QUEEEE?...

**Kaiba:** ¬¬ lo PERDI! YA?... u ú

**Ara**:...entonces... estamos...perdidos...pa siempre!

**Bakura:** creo que si...adios Señor Navo, adios Mokuba xD

**Kaiba:** ¬¬ ...vamos a salir de aqui...

**Fhany:** si claro.. como ...volando ?... (empieza a caminar)...

**Joey:** T T ...pobrecita...su vida es un asco..

**Todos**: ¬¬ JOEY!..

**Joey:** que ? u ú la verdad duele...

**ArA:** necesita estar sola.. o o ...(saca una banana y se la come)

**Todos**:Uuu...

**Yami:** nose preocupen...vamos a estar bien...

**Continuara**

* * *

**Waaaazaa!... oO k pasara... con esa isla ? .. ...creo k yami sigue siendo la unika esperanza del grupo de lokos xDDD...y k estara buscando fhany ?**


	3. La Isla del Terror

  
EL ATAQUE DEL MEGA NAVO SIBERIANO 

CAP.#3 "La Isla del Terror xD"

ArA: ...que aburrido... (mirando a todos)... hagan algo n - n

Kaiba: ¬¬.. no soy tu bufón niña... Joey talvez si u.ú pero yo NO...

Joey: ¬¬...ui mira que genio...el niño Pan anda en sus dias xDD

Bakura: o.o usa Saba Teens Kaiba! xDDD

Yami: oigan... n - ñ ...a donde se fue Fhany ?...la perdi de vista

Kaiba: ¬¬ a quien le importa ?...

Todos: (lenvantan la mano)... o - o...

Kaiba: mmm...vayan a buscarla... yo me quedo u - ú

Bakura: ok Don Pan-esito...xD volveremos pronto (todos se van)

Kaiba: ¬¬ (les avienta arena)... u ú idiotas

(Mientras Fhany andaba por ahi caminando...)

Fhany: o - o del navo!... creo que me perdi...¬¬..sabia que debi haber entrado alas niñas exploradoras u-ú ..hay te enseñan a no perderte... T TUu

: ¬¬ idiota...la niñas exploradoras venden galletas los Boys scout son los que usan la brujulas tarada!

Fhany: O ---- O''' quien dijo eso!...

: soy yooooo xD TU CONCIENCIA...¬¬ AHORA TIRATE A BAKURA Y A YAMI! o¬¬¬o !

Fhany: ¬¬...yami-fhany...

Yami-Fhany: n - ñ me descubriste... ¬¬ por cierto sabias que te perdiste hace ya 5 minutos ?...

Fhany: QUE?.. nooooo... pero pero... (voltea hacia atras)... ¬¬...algo aqui esta muy extraño...yo marque el camino..

¿#2 : ESO CREISTE! o O ó AGARRENLA!

Fhany: o ---- Ö WHAT THEE!---

(Con Yami y los otros)

Ara: ...

Bakura: ...

Joey: ... o - ó ...

Yami: T TUuu que diablos estan haciendo ?...

Ara: ... .o ---------O ..!...

Yami: no los entiendo!...

Bakura: (haciendo señas con la mano)...

Yami: (se voltea)... o --------- o !... que es eso!...

(Yami se da la vuelta y ve... una pequeña aldea y parecia que estaban haciendo un tipo de ritual)

Ara: oigan... (se esconde detras de unas ramas)... creo que ...

Bakura: esa niña no se parece a...

Joey: o o ...se parece a Fhany...

(en el ritual xD)

Fhany: AUXILIO! ---------- ! SUELTAME! o -- Ó STUPIDOOO STUPIDOOOO RABANO!

----------

Todos: O O''''' RABANO?...

Bakura: ¬¬U ok esto ya se salio de control... pero un rabano ?...

Joey: o o se parece a Fhany...

yami: ¬¬;...joey...esa es...Fhany...

Todos: - -Uu...

-------------

Rabano: ¬¬ no te vamos a soltar! tu hablaste con el Mega Navo de Siberia!...y el nos exilio!...

Fhany: - -U y ami que ?... yo nunca como verduras...

(insertese img de fhany y un monton de Rabanos con falditas bailando asu alrededor y diciendo "aji aji a jo jo jo " xDDD tipo peces de Nemo)

Rabano: ¬¬ ese no es mi pedo!... pero si no nos llevass con el ...

Fhany: ¬¬ que?

Mega Rabano: teendremos que...venderte...

--------------

Bakura: ¬¬ nadie daria mucho dinero por ella .. xDD o si?

Ara: ¬¬U...silencio...

--------------

Rabano: señor... yo

Mega Rabano: ella nos sera util...ahora vayanse!

Rabanos: si! señor! (se van xD..)

Fhany: ¬¬ y tu quien changos eres ?...

Mega Rabano: yo soy el Mega Rabano Irakiano de Irak (irakiano ? xDD)

Fhany: . .U...uno de siberia y el otro de irak -- que padre no manches ¬¬ y apuesto a que conoces a Osama Bin Laden ?

Mega Rabano: no pero conosco al Rabano Bin Laden ...el es mi primo ...

Fhany: . .''' del navo...

Mega Rabano: ¬¬...

--------------------

Bakura y Joey: xDD NO MANCHES! XDDDDDDDD

Yami: oigan! tengan seriedad... ¬¬ tenemos que ir por Fhany...

Ara: o - o ...una ciudad de Rabanos... xDDD

Bakura: y si no que ? xD su primo nos va a bombardear con Rabanos explosivos ? xDDDDD va a tumbar las dos torres ?

Joey: xD LA COMUNIDAD DEL RABANO! xDDD

Bakura: xDDD el rabano asesino xDDD...

Joey: xD poderes de los rabanos fantasitcos ACTIVENSE! XDDD

Bakura: en forma deee! xDDD... RABANO? XDDDDD!

Yami: T --- TUU...

Ara: .. oigan pero y que hacemos con Kaiba ?..

Bakura: el estara bien hombre xD

Joey: si nadie podria capturar al Panito ni un Rabano xD ----------------------

Mega Rabano: capturamos a uno de los tuyos...

Kaiba: ¬¬ SUELTAME ESTUPIDO!..

----------------------

Todos: o ---- oUu... em...

Yami: ¬¬ decian algo ?...

--------------------

Fhany: o o ... Kaiba tu tmb?...

Kaiba: ¬¬...me dijeron que tenian en sus manos a una boba niña... u ú ...y tu concuerdas con esa descripción

Fhany: ¬.¬ ... ay gracias que lindo...

Mega Rabano: ¬¬ eso no importa lo que quiero es que me lleven...con el Mega Navo... pero YA!..

Kaiba: ¬¬ disculpee suu alteza...pero no tenemos en que VIAJAR!...

Fhany: ¬¬...su alteza... no que muy macho pues... u ú "Ay si Seto Kaiba el niño de oro ¬¬...no me arrodillo ante NADIE"... RAJOOONNNN!

Kaiba: ¬¬ callate ya!... tengo un plan tu solo di que si...

Fhany: o . o si..

Mega Rabano: ¬¬ nos van a llevar ?

Fhany: o . o si...

Kaiba: no no no!...

Mega Rabano: que?

Kaiba: (patea al rabano) CORRE!...

(Inertese img de fhany y kaiba corriendo como locos por todaa la isla...xDD ...)

--------------------

Ara: o - o se iso de noche...changos ahora que ?

Bakura: ¬¬ nimodo se perdieron n - n nos vamos?

Yami: ¬¬ NO

Joey: talvez Kaiba pateo al rabano y huyeron de el y ahora estan escondidos en la isla o - o

Todos: ¬¬...GRAN IMAGINACION JOEY...

Joey: n - n

------------------

(en el isla...)

Fhany: estamos perdidos estamos perdidos estamos perdidos...

Kaiba: ¬¬ quieres dejar de decir eso una y otra vez!

Fhany: T - T ... es que estamos perdi-

Kaiba: - . ¬ dilo y te mato...  
...

SILENCIO... ALONE...VIENTO...MAS VIENTO XD...KAIBA TRAGANDO AIRE A LO MENSO XD...  
...

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

FHANY Y KAIBA: wA! x ------------------- x !

Marik: n - n los asuste? xDDD

Fhany: MARIK? que haces aqui! o - o

Marik: o . o em...como explicarlo...(¬¬ si supieran que andaba traficando rabanos ilegales xDD)...weno no importa que hacen USTEDES aqui ?...SOLOS... xDD

Kaiba: ¬¬... 1- No tengo nada con ella ni lo tendre si a eso te refires. 2- un estupido rabano nos persigue.. y 3- ¬¬... o ---o estoy oyendo ruidos raros!

Fhany: oO no manches Kaiba.. xDD... ¬¬ yo no oigo nada..

Marik: o o ...

...¡ CRASH !...

KAIBA Y MARIK: O O''''...QUE FUE ESO...

Fhany: ¬¬ ay no m salgan con que tienen miedo - o - a quien esperan al Coco ?

M y K: T -T pues si...

Fhany: (agarra un coco) ¬¬ aqui tienen asu patetico COCO! (le ase dos ojos y una cara feliz xD)...xD nenitas...el coco los saluda xD...

Marik: ¬¬ por si no sabias... o - ó aqui puede haber... un...ZashCuash...(xD osea pie grande..)

Fhany: xDDD zashcuash mis nalgas que! xDDD... ¬¬... puros cuentos chinos (chinossss ehhh xDDDD)... u ú el zash a de ser un tipo muy grande y peludo ¬¬...

Kaiba: o - o segura?...

Fhany: - O - simonnnn...ahora muevanse ¬¬...a menos que quieran terminar como la bruja de blair..

M y K: ; ---- ; si jefa!... (siguen caminando)...

Kaiba: ...

Marik: cantemos para desaburrirnos n - n

Fhany: ok yo empiezo xD...

...1...2...3...4... Fhany Krugger viene por ti...

...5...6...7...8 ...escondete Kaiba...VIENEN POR TI...

...9...10...11...12 ...abraza a Marik...aunque se vea medio gay... xDDD

Kaiba: (se acerca a marik) o --- ó ...basta:...

Fhany: xDD toavia ni llego al 100 xDD...

Marik: ... oigan... o - o veo algo!...

Fhany: o . o (se para enfrente de marik ) "ESO" es tu dedo wey xDDD... (le mueve el dedo a marik)

Marik: nooo esooo SON LUCES!

Kaiba: estamos salvados!...

(corren y llegan y ven a unos tipos con lamparas)

Tipo#1: oh no ! ya nos cacharon corran!

Tipo#2: waa! ... (suelta los huevos de tortuga) somos de GREEN PEACE! (corriendo como loco xD)

Marik, Fhany y Kaiba: O oUUu... - ...

Fhany: ¬¬...robando huevos de tortuga... u ú ... T - T falsa alarma sigan caminando.. (dejan tirada ala tortuga del maestro Rochi ahi xDDD...)

Kaiba: T - T...estamos cercas.. ya lo presiento.. ...

------------------

Ara: creen que estemos cerca? o - o

Bakura: sii ombre tu sigue caminando...

(Img de todos caminando en circulo en cada extremo de la isla xD)

ContinuaRa xDD

-----------------------------

xDD ...como los ago sufrir 


	4. Salvación parte1

**Waza!... holaaa o.o disculpen por tarda tanto - pero ske taba castigada weno en fin...xD en onde nos kedamos.. ? a si! .

* * *

**

**EL ATAQUE DEL MEGA NAVO SIBERIANO **

**

* * *

**

**CAP.#4 " Salvacion parte 1!... o . o"**

* * *

**Joey:** ya llegamos ? 

**Todos:** NO..

**Joey:** ya llegamos ? T - T#..

**TODOS:** QUE NO! - CALLATE YA! ¬ ¬

**Joey:** ...oigan tengo el presentimiento de que...estamos..

**Bakura:** ¬¬ no lo digas...

**Yami:** (se para...y hace una mirada de loco hacia joey)... estamos que ? quee VAMOS DILOOO ESTAMOS PERDIDOS! (se tira al piso y se revuelca)

**Bakura:** o oU creo que este se desquicio..

**Ara:** ¬¬U pos ni tan normal mira... xDD

**Joey**: miren! unas huellas! o - o !..

**Bakura:** ¬¬...sabes que son nuestras...

**Joey:** o . o no mira... ¬¬...tu no tienes los pies tan grandes...

**Ara:** es cierto...talvez son las de Kaiba!.. o.o vamos!...

**Yami:** (revolcandose en el piso)...

**Joey:** ¬¬...oigan yo no lo toco...capaz que tiene rabia.. y noooo no no! u - ú...

**Bakura:** T TU... (se lo lleva arrastrando...)

**

* * *

****Fhany:** sigan caminando! ¬¬# 

**Kaiba:** (se detiene).. ¬¬ quien te crees ...Fhany la Exploradora ?...

**Marik:** (se para en uan palmear y empieza a bailar)... hey! Fhany Fhany fhany la exploradora!... FHANY! xD fhany fhany fhany la exploradora!...

**Fhany y Kaiba:** o oUUUU... (se caen)... QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? ó - O'' ..

**Marik:** n - n nada...

**Kaiba:** ... ¬¬ ... que se me hace que a este se le voltea la canoa...

**Fhany:** .. fhany fhany fhany la exploradora.. hey:... o- O digo...ojala y encontremos a los demas - -U

**Marik:** ... ¬¬.. porque me miran asi...

**Fhany:** porque no llevamos al Rabano con el Navo.. y ya ?..

**Kaiba:** estas loca! ¬¬...mira lo que le hicieron a Moki!... y no quiero terminar asi u - ú

**Fhany:** sie... tienes razón - -'' talvez el este trabajando ahora en un "Solo Para Navos"... xDD

**Marik:** xDD buen chiste...

**Kaiba:** ¬¬...

**

* * *

****Bakura:** oigan... 

**Joey y Ara:** euuu

**Bakura:** ...creo que yami... o.o esta...

**Joey y Ara:** esta bien ombre sigue caminando

**Bakura:** em...oigan...

**J y A:** QUEEE ¬¬

**Bakura:** o oU es normal que te salga espuma de la boca ?..

**J y A:** QUE? O OUUUU... YAMI!

**Yami**: x3x ...

**Bakura**: ¬¬ se los dije pero no m hacian caso!... (le pika los ojos a yami) o . o esta vivo ?..

**Ara:** o . o nose... (le pika la pansa)... :3 ...

**Joey:** ¬¬... (lo sienta)... o o yami...ya mi? - O - yami! (lo cachetea)..

**Yami:** x -------- x waa!... que pasa!... o - o ... eh? - ... onde stamos ?..

**Ara:** o - o en...disneylandia..

**Yami:** o - o enserio ?...

**Bakura:** ¬¬ si mira..ahi ba el Puto Donald...

**Joey:** xDD na.. seguimos en la isla wey.. n - ñ tu como estas ?...

**Yami:** a ...creo que bien solo me desmaye..

**Bakura**: ¬¬ y claro...tmb te salio espuma de la boca..

**Ara:** o - óU (lo golpea)..

**Yami:** eh ? . .U

**Bakura:** ¬¬U nada...

**Joey:** bueno creo que tenemos que seguir.!...

**

* * *

****Fhany:** ...comienzo a pensar...que...nunca vamos a salir de aqui... 

**Marik:** no te rindas!... o ó ... (con musica de Kaleido Star XDD)

**Kaiba:** T TU... (caminando mas rapido mientras marik y fhany se quedaban atras...)...eh?... CALLENSE ! ESCUCHO ALGO!

**F y M:** o . o ? ...

_"Suichi! ya te dije que no! bajate!"_

_"Yukii! ; o ; ... :33 !"_

(llegan corriendo hasta un extremo de la isla y encuentran un barco? xD y a...)

**Fhany:** o oUU...sui...chi?...

**Marik:** quienes son ellos ?

**Suichi:** La Li Ho!... n 0 n! soy Suichi !... (se le echa encima a fhany)... (sie XD Suichi y Yuki de **Gravitation**)

**Yuki:** yo soy Yuki Eiri... (mirando a Kaiba muy raro xD)...

**Kaiba**: ¬¬ yo soy Seto Kaiba.. y el es Marik..

**Marik:** que onda!

**Fhany:** yo soy Fhany! n o n..

**Kaiba:** ... que tipos tan raros

(insertese img de Suichi xD vestido como Marinerito y a Yuki vestido con un traje de capitan ¬¬ si esos de los barcos xD)

**Fhany:** o.o em..y ustedes que hacen aqui ?

**Suichi**: facil n - n trabajamos aqui...somos el... TRANSPORTE...

**Kaiba:** transporte?

**Marik:** o o transporte?..

**Sucihi**: ¬¬ siii!...

**Fhany:** .porfin saldremos de aquiem... podrian llevarnos a...

**Yuki:** yo soy el capitan aqui... a donde quieres ir ?...

**Fhany**: o o weno...queremos ir ala .. ¬¬ em.. queremos ir con el Mega Navo!...

**Yuki:** mmmm...cuanto traen ?

**Kaiba**: pide la cantidad que quieras ¬¬...yo puedo darte hasta una Ciudad entera...

**Todos:** wowww...

**Fhany:** n - n por eso te quiero mucho amigo Kaiba... oye! o - ó ...espera.. ¬¬...REUNION... (marik, kaiba y fhany se reunen)

**Kaiba:** ahora que?

**Fhany:** ...que hay de los otros ?..

**Kaiba:** ¬¬..me importan un huevo...tengo que ir por mi hermano! ademas Bakura puede enviar a cualquiera que se cruce en su camino al Reino de las Sombras..

**Marik**: o o Bakura...viene con ustedeS?... ¬¬ NOOOOOOOOO DE NINGUNA MANERA PODEMOS DEJARLO!

**Kaiba:** ¬ . ¬ y se puede saber porque no ?...

**Marik:** porque... em este - ...es mi amigo ?..

**Fhany**: see.. u ú ademas no podemos desperdiciarlo o ¬ o...

**Yuki:** van a ir o no ?...

**Fhany:** em si... pero ...unos amigos nuestros estan perdidos aqui y no podemos irnos sin ellos...

**Yuki:** ese no es problema mio...

**Suichi:** ; - ; YUUUUKIII NO SEAS TAN MALO CON ELLOS!... T T ...

**Kaiba:** o O ...son...gays ?...

**Fhany:** ¬¬ (le patea le trasero a kaiba disimuladamente XDD).. callate!.. ¬¬ ...

(oien unos ruidos en los arboles)...

**Todos:** O o'''' que es eso!...

**_CONTINUARA!_**

* * *

xD SUSPENSO!... (todos la zapean)... T x T au...perdon por no aver escrito rapido pero eske oO como cmabiaron eso de la pag. -.- cuando pones capis y esa madre ¬¬no le entendia xD 


	5. Salvación parte2

**EL ATAQUE DEL MEGA NAVO SIBERIANO****

* * *

****CAP #5 " Salvación parte 2!... o0o"**

* * *

**Todos:** QUE ES ESO! o O'''...

(insertese img. de Ara ,yami,bakura y joey xD saliendo de un arbol casi volando xD)

**Ara:** waaaaaaaa!

**Bakura:** mi trasero! ...

**Yami:** aaa! x ---- x

**Joey:** ey! ¬¬# QUIEN ME TOCO AHI!

**Todos:** o oUu..

**Fhany:** o O o .. ARO DE CEBOLLA!

**Ara:** n 0 n que onda! (se le echa encima) ; O ; nos perdimos! bien feoo! ¬¬ ...gracias a estos babosos!...

**Bakura:** ¬¬ oh genial...siguen vivos..

**Marik**: BAKU-CHAN! n ------------------------------------------- n !

**Bakura:** o O'' que haces aqui?...

**Yami:** T - TUu estoy bien...

**Joey:** ¬¬ ey quienes son ellos!... o - o y esa niña de pelo rosita?

**Yuki:** (mirada asesina hacia joey).. ¬ ¬#...

**Suichi:** niña? x/D naa soy Suichi Shindou! n O n tu quien eres?..

**Joey:** B) ...yo soy...

**Kaiba:** ¬¬ el Perro Valiente...

**Joey:** a ja ja ja ja... T ---- T NO!... yo soy Joey Wheleer.. segun-

**Fhany**: ¬¬ a nadie le importa joey callate ya! (le da un zape)...weno ya podemos irnos? Yuki nos va allevar en suuuu barco! uie

(Todos se suben al Barco.)

**Yuki:** ... (mirando a todos)... mmm... (prende un cigarillo y se lo mete ala boca)...

**Ara:** wey...EL ta bien weno!...

**Fhany:** ¬¬ ni lo pienses...quedras que Suichi nos aviente por la borda...ademas... o - o ellos son...

_ellos son..._

**Ara:** o . o hermanos?

**Fhany:** ¬ O ¬ nooooooooo STUPIDA!... son... o-o ... ...(voltea a la izquierda y ve Kaiba solo como pedo)

**Kaiba**: ¬¬ QUE ME VES! TE GUSTO O QUE?

**Fhany**: ¬¬U... -- ( volte ala derecha y ve a Marik peinando a Bakura)...

**Bakura:** ¬¬ no quiero trensitas EH!..

**Marik:** n O n ..ok Baku-Chan... waa! Hola Fhuny! ..

**Fhany:** (pensando : o O inche bola de locos...)... (voltea al frente y ve a joey en tanga de elefantito)...

**Joey:** see!.. yo soy sepsy! ¬¬ tu eres sepsy! TODOSSSS TODOSSS TODOSSS! SOMOS SEPSYS! MENOSS ¬¬ EL APESTOSO DE KAIIIII-BA! OH SIIII

**Fhany:** O ---------------------- OUUu... (se cae...)...¬¬ mmm creo que nadie va a escucharnos...ellos son... oOo ...gays...

**Ara:** O O'' GAYS? (salta del barco..y se vuelve a subir.) O --- O noo maaa-...

**Yuki :** (votlea a ver a fhany con mirada de "¬¬ si dijiste que soy gay te mato...") ..

**Fhany:** stupida! ... no lo grites!...

**Yuki:** oye... (le toca el hombro a Fhany)...

**Ara:** - ahi se ven.. (se va corriendo)

**Fhany**: aa! nOñUUuu... QUE ONDA MENN!...

**Yuki:** (le pone las manos en los hombros)...

**Fhany:** o oUu... que pasa? (( no que era gay pues! x - xno quiero ser violada tan joven! ¬¬ al menos no enfrente de todos xD))

**Yuki:** tu...

**Yami:** ... (ablando con Suichi)... o o tonces tu y el andan ?..

**Suichi:** iesss! nOn...

**Yami:** o - o waw...

**Suichi:** si como veraz Yuki me quiere much- (ve a yuki con fhany)... O ó''''''''''''''...

**Fhany**: n ---- ñ yu...yuki... que tienes?...

**Suichi:** YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! (se le echa encima)... que intentas hacer? ; OOOOOOO ;!

**Yuki:** que demon-! ¬¬ que haces aqui! QUITATE!.. ...

**Suichi:** T T que hibas hacerle a Fhany!

**Yuki:** (se levanta y tira a suichi pa otro lado xD) como que QUE? ella le dijo a esa stupida! ¬¬ (apuntando a ara)

**Ara:** -.¬ uiii no me quieran tanto..

**Yuki:** que yo era GAY!...

**Yami:** (se acerca) o o eso es cierto no ? ...

**Yuki:** noo! ¬¬...

**Suichi:** ... u ú. mm... (amarra a yuki)

**Yuki:** sueltame! voy a matarla! NO SOY GAY! NO NO NOOO!

**Kaiba:** (xD lejos de la civilizacion).. ¬¬ inche barco de locos..

**Todos**: o O ala madre! YUKI TIENE RABIA! CORRAN! (insertese img de todos corriendo xD...y chocando consigo mismos)

**Suichi:** na no sepreocupen (le mete un bote de pastillas pa dormir...) ¬¬ aun no lo acepta.. vdd Yuki ? (lo besa)...

**Fhany:** que lindos! ;O; otra vez!

**Yuki:** ¬¬ callenla o la mato.

**Fhany**: ¬¬...

_**((MEDIA HORA DESPUES...))**_

_Yuki ? DORMIDO.  
Kaiba SOLO COMO PEDO XD Joey? CORRIENDO POR AHI DESNUDO.  
Ara? INTENTANDO ECHARSE A YAMI._

**Fhany:** wa ya casi es medio dia... que aburrido...

**_(5 minutos despues...)_**

**Bakura:** T - T ... A

**Marik:** ... B

**Joey:** ... U

**Ara:** ... RR!

**Suichi:** IDO! n0n...

**Fhany:** ...(mirando el sol meterse...)...rayando el sol...oooeee ooo ...DESESPERACION! o0ó.. y no awanto! me duele tanto! star asi!...rayando el sol...

**Todos**: oO ..

**Fhany:** ...rayando el sol...

**Todos:** OOOO EEE OOOO xD...

**Fhany:** canta Kaiba! n0n..

**Kaiba:** ¬¬...(la cancion sigue...)...NO..

**Todos:** baaaaaaaa!

**Fhany:** ...DESESPERACIONNN... o OUu y NO AWANTO! ME VOY AL BAÑOOO oOo HACER CHIS!... T T horita vengo... xDD (sale corriendo y se mete al baño)...

**Suichi:** ... o o voy a ver si ya se desperto Yuki ...

**Marik:** oigann miren n n tengo un Reloj!.. o0o bakura! bakura!

**Bakura**: ¬¬ EUUU

**Marik:** non preguntame que hora es!

**Bakura:** T TU.. que horaa esssss marikkkkkk ?

**Marik:** son laasss n0n ... o.o 3 y mediaa de la tarde con clima despejado n0n... tenemos luna nueva para el dia de hoy! ymañana dia soleado con fuertes vient-!

**Bakura:** ¬¬ TE PEDI LA HORAA NO EL PUTO CLIMA SEÑORITA WHATER CHANNEL! (le da un zape..)

**Suichi:** OIGAN! ;O; YUKI NO ESTA! (salta por todos lados)..

**Kaiba:** fhany...! vamos!..

(se van todos corriendo al baño)...

(en el baño)

**Fhany:** que bonita que bonita como me quierooo ahhh ahhh n0n...sin ti me mueroo..

**Yuki:** ahh ahh...

**Fhany:** o O YUKI! QUE HACES AQUI?

**Yuki:** tu...TU! (la estrella contra la pared)

**Fhany:** ayyy! ... ¬ .¬...que violento!...

**Yuki:** por tu culpa Suichi me hizo dormir todo el viaje!

**Fhany**: ¬¬ yo que culpa tengo que seas tan histerico!...

**Yuki**: te voy a!..

(entra suichi haciendo un hoyo en la pared ydetiene a yuki)...

**Suichi:** YUKI!.. ;O; ...BASTA!..

**Fhany:** O OUu... wa...

**Kaiba**: ¬¬..estas bien ?..

**Fhany:** (se toca por todos lados...) - -Uu seee...

**Suichi:** T T yu...ki...

(insertese escena yaoi.. ¬¬ y a toodos askeados xD..)

**Bakura:** ¬¬...vamonos de aqui...

**Ara:** o0o oigan miren! (todos se salen..)

**Yami:** o.o waw que eso...

**Yuki:** hemos llegado...

**Fhany**: (se baja)...esto es...

**Kaiba**: ASTE UN AUNLADO! (se baja y tumbaa fhany) MOKUBA! AHI VOY...

(todos pisan a fhany)..

**Fhany:** (se levanta) O O Ó IJOS DE SU!----... QUE ME VIERON CARA DE TAPETE O KE? ¬¬...

**Suichi:...** buena suerte!

**Yuki :** ...siento lo de

**Fhany:** see P ni pedo !... n0n adios!... (se va corriendo con los otros.)

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**muy corto lo se... ¬¬...em antes de que digan algo nñ..**

**NOTA: xD..**

**Talvez ya no pueda escribir mas este fic T T devido a mis calis... ;O;..**

**Todos: BURRA! (le avientan un zapato)**

**Fhany: o ó EY!... ¬¬...gracias atodos los que dejaron Review ...enserio MIL GRACIAS!.. o0o ue las juerza este con ustedes! (xD..chubaka rlz! xD.. ni me usta star wars xDD solo me burlo xD)**


	6. Kaiba el Stripper

**Disculpen la tardanza pero ya anda todo bien por aka >> asi ke aki traigo el otro CAPI! spero y les uste xDDD**

**

* * *

**

**EL ATAQUE DEL MEGA NAVO SIBERIANO**

* * *

**CAP #6 "Kaiba el Stripper xDD"**

* * *

**Fhany:** porfinnnnn o0o oigan esperenme!.. (alcanza a los demas)... o . o wooorale... 

**Kaiba:** .. ¬¬...1 pregunta...

**Fhany:** ..dale... o . o cual ?..

**Kaiba:** ...que es eso...

**Joey:** o O ...

**Todos:** o . o ?..

_"BIENVENIDOS A NAVO-LANDIA"_

**Bakura**: ¬¬... yo los espero aqui afuera...

(hiban a entrar cuando..)

**Navita:** Hola! n O n BIENVENIDOSS A NAVO-LANDIA!

**Navito:** n - ntomen un navo y DIVIERTANSE! (les da un navo a todos)..

**Kaiba:** T T''' que se supone que haga con esto ?

**Fhany:** (se lo avienta a kaiba en la cabeza) xDD..

**Kaiba:** O Ó...

**Fhany:** ellos dijeron "diviertanse"... xD

(todos entran...xD hasta Bakura.)

**Ara:** que bonito!... lugar!

(insertese img xD de muchos minis navos corriendo por ahi xDD)

**Bakura**: ¬¬... (pisa uno)..

**Todos:** O O''' BAKURA!... ...

**Marik:** ¬ ¬U... (se lo lleva arrastrando)...mejor demonos prisa... antes de que este haga postre de Navo...

(caminan y ven un castillo...pero antes de eso...xDD)

**Joey**: .. (leyendo un cartel)...pasen... o.o pasen... pasen... aver al Gran...Mokuba... mmm quien sera ? n.n ...(sigue caminando..)

**Todos:** MOKUBAAAAAAAAA?...

**Joey:** o.o mmm (se regresa).. n - n si Mokuba..

**Kaiba:** - IDIOTA! ¬ ¬... (entra como loco desquiciado al lugar)...MOKUBA!

(todos voltean a verlo)...

**Navesa:** ¬¬ disculpe señor... podria dejar de gritar?... (se apagan las luces)

**Fhany:** o . o ven kaiba vamos a sentarnos..

**Kaiba:** O - ó sentarnos? mi hermanoo! ESTA PERDIDO! Y TUUUUUUUUUUUU QUIERES SENTARTE! ESTASS PERO BIENNN PEND-!

**Ara:** o - ó amarrenlo! (todos se le echan encima a kaiba y lo sientan)...

**Fhany**: ¬¬ ya ya ...

**Kaiba:** te voy a !

**Fhany:** si si si.. hombre.. u.ú (lelanza un dardo xDD.. "tranquilizante"...)

**Yami:** eso es seguro? o O ...

**Fhany:** -.¬ clarooo...

(se apagan la luces...)

**Joey:** chucky! xDDD

**Toodos:** ¬ ------------- ¬''''' ... - -...

**Don Navo**: Y ahoraaa navosss y navasss...

**Bakura:** ¬¬ ERGEMM! ...

**Don Navo**: ¬¬..mm...humanos y humanas...esta noche tenemos al sorprendenteeeeee ...

**Fhany:** O - O ...

**Bakura**: ¬¬ mmmta... aver a que horas...

**Kaiba: **o ó# Mokuba...

**Marik:** ¬¬ no no soy gay..(peliando con bakura).

**Todos**: ¬¬U.. MARIK!

**Don Navo**: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBAAAAAAA!

**TODOS**: O ----------------------- O MO KU BA?...

**Mokuba:** (xD insertese a mokuba ahi xDD...con un miniiii shorsito ...mega pegado y sin camisa ! xDDDD)...bu...buenas noches...

**Kaiba:** MOKUBA! O ------------- Ó HIJOS DE SUUU! ESTO ES PORNOGRAFIA INFANTIL!

**Joey:** ¬¬U Kaiba...tas arruinando su gran debut...sientate...!...

**Kaiba:** su debut? -- DEBUTTT DEBUT? MISSSS! MISSS!

**Fhany:** . nalgas?...

**KAIBA**: SIIIIIIIII! (camina como loco xD hasta el esecenario xDD y tirando todas las mesas como perro salvaje xDDy se sube al escenario).. mokuba!

**Nava:** EA EA! miren chicas! ese esta mas grande! BAILANOS! PAPASITO!

**Navigirl:** DOY 200 POR EL!

**Kaiba:** QUEE DEMON--! O --- Ó YO NO ESTOY EN VENTA! SEÑORASS ¬¬ NAVASS LO QUE SEAN!

**Don Navo**: ohhhhhhhhh tenemos a dos strippers!

**KAIBA:** STRIII QUE?

**Fhany: (**xDD riendose a lo menso alo lejos xDD)...que baileee que baile! xDD MUEVE ESE TRASERO!..

**Bakura:** xDD LA DERECHA ES MIA! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD !

**Joey: **xD YO QUIERO LA IZQUIERDA! XDDDDDDD

**Kaiba:** O / ó USTEDESSSS...mokuba baja de aqui ¬¬ voy a matarlos!..

**Mokuba:.** pero seto...ellos no me dejan ir..

**Kaiba:** vete!..

**Mokuba:** si! (se va corriendo hasta donde esta fhany).

**Navas:** xDD DALEE MIJO! TAS BIEN WENO!

**Kaiba**: ¬¬ yo no bailo!

**Nava:** o.o haces privados ? porque io quiero uno !...

**Fhany:** xDDDD dale KAIBA! AQUI PAGAN BIEN !...

**KAIBA**: ¬¬FHAAAAAAA NYYYYY...

**Yami:** oigan kaiba esta muy rojo OoUu

**Marik:** creen que explote ?..

**Ara:** xDD naaa

**Don Navo:** bueno en caso de que no bailes... 500 ! 500! quien da 500?

**Kaiba:** o O que le pasa esta usted loco?

**Fhany:** xDD siii! (gritando a lo lejos)

**Kaiba**: ¬ ¬ TU CALLATE!...

**Bakura:** tas bien bueno! xDDDDDDDDDD...

**Joey:** xDD es miooooooooooo aaaaaaaa!

**Kaiba:** QUE LES PASA? VAN A VERNDERME!...

**Nava:** yo doy 1000! por el!

**Todos:**> >oh oh ...

**Don Navo:** VENDIIDOO! ALA NAVA DE LA 3 MESA! ...¬¬ no hay devoluciones!..

**Kaiba:** QUEEEEEEEEEEE?...

**Nava:** mucho gusto...ahora eres de mi propiedad... (le agarra el trasero a Kaiba)

**Kaiba:** O / ó oiga que le pasa!

**Fhany:** xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD EAA EAAA...KAIBA! XDDDD...

**Kaiba:** voyyy aaa! ... o ó#

**Don Navo**: debo decirle que si no cumple ... lo meteremos ala Carcel...

**Kaiba:** que? usted no sabe quien soy yo?

**Joey:** es Barney! xDD

**Todos: **jajajaj xDDD

**Bakura:** y nosotros! ... SUS AMIGOS! XDDDDDD

**Kaiba:** ¬¬... malditoss...

(la nava XD se lleva a kaiba hasta la puerta de salida)..

**Ara:** wena suerte kaiba xDDD...

**Kaiba:** ¬¬... cuando regrese... los voy a colgar!

**Nava:** ya vamonos amor ... (xDD le agarra otra vez el trasero a kaiba y kaiba xD brinca.. xDDDDD)

**Fhany:** XDD que bien veo desde este angulo xDD (les toma foto desde atras xDDD)...

**Mokuba:** oigan... no podemos dejar a Seto con ella...ella es...

**Todos:** o o ella es ?..

_**CONTINUARA..**_

* * *

Ni se imaginan xDD quien es ella xDDD...weno... o.o eso jue todo ... bye! >O> PURO SLIPKNOT! O¬O VIVA JOEY! 


	7. Misión FOF

* * *

**EL ATAQUE DEL MEGA NAVO SIBERIANO**

**

* * *

**

**CAP #7 "Mision F.O.F xD..."**

* * *

**Mokuba:** ella es...la esposa del Navo Siberiano...

**TODOS:** QUEEEEE?

**Joey:** (jugando ala matatena) > > eh.. que dijo?

**Bakura:** ¬¬ ... (le da un zape)...

**Ara:** em...oigan... (mirando que el auto se escapa..).

**Fhany:** no maaa que ? como que es su esposa! o O'''... osea que... ¬¬...

**Marik:** ¬¬ ella... tiene un amante!

**Yami:** y si ve a Kaiba con ella!..

**Bakura**: mmm... golpea a Kaiba?

**Todos**!O OU...

**Ara: **OIGAN! ¬¬ EL INCHE CARRO SE ESTA LLENDO!.. QUE NO VEN ! ...

**TODOS:** EH ?...A SI!...

**Fhany:** TRAS EL! oOo

**Todos:** ¬ ¬... (se reunen)

**Fhany:** . .U ... oigan.. porque..

**Todos**: X) ... (miran a fhany y se le acercan..)

**Fhany:** O oU.. EY! QUE LES PASA! QUE ME VEN! O AUXILIO! ME QUIEREN VIOLAR! OOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**_-----------------------------------_**

**Todos:** xDDD jajaja

**Fhany:** T T...traicioneros... (enfrente de la casa de la Nava y vestida de...xDD niña exploradora..) ¬¬ ...

**Todos**: xDDD QUE LINDA!

**Bakura:** xDD galletita?... xDDD

**Fhany:** ¬¬ callate o te meto esta galleta por el!---

**Ara:** sHH! ¬¬Uu...

**Mokuba:** - -U no se preocupen estoy acostumbrado a oir malas plbras...

**Yami: **bueno mira Fhany tu solo tienes que ir... ¬¬ EY HAZME CASO!

**Fhany:** (tragandose las galletas)... a que?... aaa siiimon! tu dejamelo ami ...(se acerca ala casa )

**Joey:** vendelas todass nena! xDDDD...

**Fhany:** o Ó... hijo de tu!--- ...ven y vendelass tuuu puuuu---! (se abre la puerta)...oO aaaaaaaa Buenas! estoy vendiendo galletas! paraa...

**Kaiba:** T T QUE DEMONISO QUIERES...o O TUUUUUUUUu... FHAN!..

**Fhany:** callate el osico! (le mete una galleta en la boca)...

**Nava:** que pasa cariño... porque tardas tanto ?..

**Todos**: xDDD jajajaj ! xDD

**Fhany:** ¬¬...mmm... cariñoo... no quieres comprar galletas? xDD...

**Kaiba**: eres unaa!... (ve a mokuba.)... ¬ ¬#

**Fhany:** xD no digas malas plbrasss cariñito!... xDD

**Kaiba:** ¬¬ mira quien habla...te quedaste en las niñas exploradoras... ¬¬ ... NIÑITAA

**Fhany:** - . ¬ cierra la boca...tengo una caja de galletas y no dudare en utilizarlass ok?...

**Kaiba:** ¬ ¬...ok este es el plan...mira atras de la casa hay una pequeña ventana...

**Fhany:** aja.. o . o

**Nava:** cariñooooooooooooo me estas haciendo esperar!..

**Kaiba:** aa ¬ --------------- ¬ YA VOYYYYYYYYY CIELOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Fhany:** ¬¬U...que molesta... que mas?...

**Kaiba:** entras por ahi... esa ventana te lleva al conducto del aire... puedes salir por ahi... ¬¬ AA y UNA COSAAA ¬¬ no se te ocurra pedirle a MOKUBAA que entre AHI!...

**Fhany:** ¬¬UU si si ...ahora vete XD...tu amorcito te espera... recuerda los movimientos que te enseñe xD (le cierra el ojo..)

**Kaiba:** O Ó si salgo vivo de esta... ¬¬...me las pagaras... (cierra la puerta.)

**Fhany:** (regresa con los demás)...listo...muy bien... (los ve a todos..)...

**Todos:** o . o ?

**Fhany:** bakura, ara, mokuba (xD riendose...)... ustedes van a venir conmigo Yami, Marik y Joey se quedan a vigilar que nadie venga ok ?

(caminana hasta atras de la casa y ven la pequeña ventana)...

**Ara:** y como vamos a entrar?...

**Bakura:** (rompe la ventana) ¬¬ listo entren!

**Todos:** o oU

(fhany ara mokuba y bakura entran al conducto.)

**Marik:** que aburrido.. (saca unas cartas) quieres jugar Joey?

**Joey: **see.. ¬¬ ey pero no se valen los dioses egipcios eH!

**Marik:** ok! xD

**Yami:** - -Uu...

_**----------------------------------**_

**Fhany:** veamos...ahora hacia donde Bakura?..

**Bakura: **veamos...veamos... sortija sortija de milenio n.n quien es el mas bonito...

**Fhany:** ¬¬U tiene que hacer eso?

**Bakura:** o.o no pero me gusta hacerlo xDD... es por aca (dan vuelta ala derecha.)

_**-------------------------------------**_

**Nava:** muy bien querido... ... (sentada en la cama xD)...

**Kaiba**: em...que se supone que debo hacer con esto? ¬¬U... (parado enfrente de un tubo xDD)...

**Nava:** tu sabes ...

**Kaiba: **((¬¬U esta tipa esta loca))...em... no seria mejor pasar ala accion rapido ?.. ((¬ - ¬ YO NO VOY A MESERME EN ESO! ))

**Nava:** ohh claro... (se acerca a a kaiba empieza a tocarlo)... veo que haces mucho ejercicio...

**Kaiba:** >>UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU eh... este si... ((X ----- X fhanyyy date prisa! ))

_**----------------------------------------**_

**Fhany:** o o que estara haciendo Kaiba...

**Mokuba:** estoy muy preocupado por Seto...

**Ara:** no te preocupes n - n el va a estar bien...

**Fhany**: ¬¬ (se acerca a mokuba)...no hables con monos hijo... xDD

**Ara:** TE OI! O Ó... (se le echa encima a fhany ¬¬.. si en un conducto.. xDD no me pregunten como)..

**Bakura:** dejen de peliar! ¬¬..esperense a que llegemoss hombre! ...

**Fhany y Ara:** T ----- T ELLA EMPEZO!... ¬¬ ...

**Bakura:** esperen... (ve una rejilla)... silencio! ¬¬...ohh stense quietas!...

_**-------------------------------------  
**(lo que se ve por la rejilla)_

**Sirvienta:** si...fijate que la Señora...contrato a un stripper...

**Sirvienta2: **y como esta?...

**Sirvienta:** pus.. no estaba nada mal...

(se rien como locas)

_**-------------------------------------**_

**Fhany:** o oUU...demonos prisa!... (siguen derecho dan la vuelta ala izquierda y llegan al ...baño? o O)...

**Bakura:** (rompe la rejilla y se sale)...bajen rapido!..

**Mokuba:** ay voy!.. (se salta y bakura lo baja)

**Fhany:** quee noo NI MADRES! ¬¬ YO PRIMERO!

**Ara:** ¬¬ tuuu madre!...

**Fhany:** la tuya!... QUITATE!..

**ARA: **QUE NOO ...TU TAS GORDA!

**Fhany:** O ó COMO ME DIJISTEEE!...

**BAKURA:** ¬¬ AHI CUANDO QUIERAN EH!... (les jala los pies y se caen al piso)

**Fhany:** ... x - x ou!...

**Ara:** ¬¬U...que violento...

**Mokuba:** shhhh guarden silencio... (abre la puerta del baño y salen al pasillo)... mmm creo que no hay nadie...

**Bakura:** hay que separarnos...fhany y ara ustedes vayan pro alla

**Fhany:** quee ¬¬ noo yo no voy con la niña mono!.. (se le pega como chicle a Bakura)..¬¬ mokuba ve con ella... ahi si te muerde y te da rabia no es mi problema xD..

**Ara:** ¬¬ ay si..y ustedes par de locos rabiosos! u.ú con razon son el uno para el otro

**Bakura:** ¬¬ ERGEMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...quieren dejar de hacer tanto escandalo ?...

**Ara:** ¬¬ vamonos mokuba.. hay que buscar a Kaiba.. (se van ala derecha.)

_**------------------------------------**_

**Marik**: mmm... yase tardaron... voy a buscarlos

**Yami: **oigan viene alguien!..

**Señora:** ¬¬ EY! quienes son ustedes y que hacen aqui?

**Joey: **eh... nosotros?... somos...somos...PLOMEROS! si eso!... o - o usted... tiene una fuga...

**Señora**: ¬¬ no llamamos a ningun plomero!...llamare a la policia!

**Yami:** o O que hacemos?..

**Marik**: ... ... o o ... oOo... waa!.. SEÑORA!

**Señora:** eh? x - x... (marik la golpea en la cabeza)

**Joey:** O O''''''''''''' marik la mataste!...

**Marik**: ¬¬ na...solo tan inconsiente...

**Yami:** - -Uu... iremos ala carcel!...

**Marik**: ¬¬... los golpeo!...

**Yami: **T TUu...

_**----------------------------------------**_

**Kaiba:** ehh señora señora por favor! (corriendo en xDD boxers por toda la habitación)

**Nava:** no te resistas cariñoo ! (abre el closet... )

**KAIBA:** O OuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuU NOOOOO PORFAVOR NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SEÑORAAAA SEÑORAAAA DEJE ESO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**---------------------------------------------**_

**Bakura:** eso se hoyo como el gay de Kaiba ..

**Fhany:** o o por ahi!... corre! ...

_**---------------------------------------------**_

**Mokuba:** que fue eso!...

**Ara:** ... KAIBA!

**MOKUBA:** SETOOOOO !

_**----------------------------------------------**_

**Yami:** oigan! escuche un grito!

**Marik:** ya me arte! (corren y tumban la puerta)...

**Navas:** WAA! QUE QUIEREN?

**Joey:** oOó ESTO ES UN ASALTO!...

**NAVAS:** WAAAAAAAAA X -- X (se salen corriendo xDD)

**Yami:** quee hacen?

**Marik:** ¬¬ muevete o te golpeo!..

**Yami:** ok ! o - oUU (siguen corriendo yse topan con ara y mokuba)

**Mokuba:** escuchamos a seto gritar vengan es por aqui!..

_**-----------------------------------------**_

**Bakura:** es en este cuarto! o ó...

**Fhany:** (estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando..)

**Yami:** oigan!...

**Joey:** oimos a Kaiba..

**Ara:** ...

**Mokuba**: sETO!...

**Marik:** abre la puerta! YA!

**Fhany:** si!... (abre la puerta)...

**TODOS:** ...

**_Continuara_**

* * *

**xDDDDD**

**o.o egipcianblack >> no kuedo agregarte o.o te agrego pero me dice k no kuedo k pk segun t falta miscrosoft passport ...y te agregue a tu otro msn o.o ese el k ta muy largo ...**

**kasamiblackmagicianofthemoon ...y si ya no te conectas a ese msn pus o.o agrgame tu**

**mi msn:**

**saki meiko (arroba h m tl . c om)**


	8. El fin del Mega Navo

**

* * *

**

**EL ATAQUE DEL MEGA NAVO SIBERIANO**

* * *

**CAP. #8 "El Fin del Mega Navo y el Comienzo del Mega Rabano"**

* * *

**TODOS:...** O OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU KAIBA?

(xD img de kaiba amarrado en la cama.. . em...desssnuuuudOoOoo...xDDD)

**Nava:** (con un latigo en la mano XD) ¬¬ EY! USTEDES QUE HACEN AQUI!

**Mokuba:** seto! . .UU

**Bakura:** ¬¬u...yo no voy a decir nada...

**Joey:** oOo KAIBA! TIENES UN PAJARITO AHI!

**Ara:** o0o waww Kaiba en todo su esplendor xDDD

**KAIBA:** CALLATE!... O Ó ...

**Fhany:** em... n . ñ señora!... (ve a kaiba desnudo)... o . o...

**Todos**: ...fhany?...

**Fhany:** ... o0o NI MADRES!...¬¬ HAGASE AUNLADO! (avienta ala nava) YO ME LO QUEDO! ¬¬¬ ! (se le echa encima a kaiba)

**Kaiba:** o O" QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!...

**Fhany:** ... n . n ...

**TODOS:** NOOO FHANY! NOOOO TE LO VIOLESS!

**Fhany:** (agarra un muñeco de peluche y se lo pone ahi) ¬ ¬...hasta creen! u.ú... yo no violo porquerias...

**Kaiba:** ¬ ¬... porque ese...(mirando al muñeco.. xDD era uno de esos changitos XD que traen un platanito en la mano xD)

**Fhany**: O OUU... ay perdon!.. xD (se lo cambia por un conejo..)

**Kaiba**: ¬ ¬U...asi esta mejor..

(se oye un carro.. y una puerta que se abre)...

**Todos:** o - o que fue eso!...

**Yami:** oigan...creo que alguien viene... ...

**Marik:** o.o aver.. (se asoma y ve a un Navo grandote oO con todo y bigote por el pasillo)... o.o señora... como es su esposo ?

**Nava:** eh ?..

**Marik**: tiene bigote ?

**Nava:** o.o si..

**Marik:** es blanco ?

**Nava:** o.o si... ¬¬ porque me haces todas estas preguntas?

**Marik:** n . n creo que hay viene...

**TODOS:** O Ouuuuuuuuuu CORRAN! (todos corren hacia donde esta kaiba y se meten debajo de la cama)

**Kaiba:** ¬ ¬ QUE LES PASA! DESAMARRENME! (xD todos corriendo y kaiba ahi desnudo xDD)

**Nava:** ayy dios! si mi esposo los ve! va a matarme!...rapidoo escondanse en el closet! (ahora todos pal closet xD... y kaiba sigueee ahi desnudo! xDD)

**Mega Navo:** (apunto de abrir la puerta)... Cariño!...

**Sirvienta:** Sr! Sr!...alguien lo esta buscando en la puerta!...dice tener noticias sobre el Mega Rabano!...

**Mega Navo:** oh que SHIT! ¬ ¬... (cierra la puerta y se va)

**TODOS:** O O'''''''''''''''''... AHHHHHHHHH!... - -UUU

**Bakura:** xDD les sudo vdd?..

**Todos:** ¬ ¬#... (salen del closet a respirar aire)

**Ara:** T T ...quien aya sido gracias!... ahora escapemos!

**Mokuba:** Seto! Seto! (trata de desatar a Kaiba).

**Joey:** ¬ ¬...mmm (va hasta donde esta Kaiba)...

**Kaiba:** ¬ ¬ que me vezzz idiota!

**Joey:** ...

**Todos:** o o'... joey...que...ha-...

**JOEY:** WAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAA! X - X COF COF COF! ¬¬''... (saca una camara)... jajjaja!..

**Kaiba:** T T?...que piensas hacer con eso...

**Joey:** a tomarte fotos y venderlas! ¬¬ asi sere mas rico que tu!

**Fhany:** ¬¬ dejate de STUPIDECESSSSSSSSS! (lo golpea con una almhoada)...

**Joey:** oOó GUERRA DE ALMHOADAS!

(Tdoso comienzan a golpearse con las almhoadas)

**Marik:** n0n Bakura! (intentando golpear a Bakura XD )

**Bakura:** ¬ ¬ (lo detiene con una sola mano..)...

**Yami:** QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA? INUTILES!

**Todos:** o . o ...

**Fhany:** CONTRA ELLLLLLLLL! DENLE DURO! EN LA CABEZA! EN LA CABEZA!

**Yami:** que? eh? o - OU nooo chicoss no! en la cabeza no!... (llega XD ara y le pega un almhoadaso en la cabeza y sale volando xDD)

**Todos:** !

**Ara:**>>U YO VOY POR ELLA!

**Yami:** > !

**Nava:** dejen de peliar! mi esposo! ahi viene!

**Kaiba:** ( se desamarra) YAAAAAAAA! ¬ ¬ INCHES PUBERTOS! ... u.ú sin ofender Mokuba tu no estas incluido.

**Mokuba:** n - n si no te preocupes Seto.

**TODOS:** ¬ ¬... CONTRA EL PANITO!

**KAIBA:** O ----------------------- Ó ESTAN LOCOS! ALEJENSE! (todos se le echan encimaa)...

**Ara:** EA KAIBA EAA! XDD.. ¬ UIIIIIII...QUE ES ESTO! XDDDDD!

**KAIBA:** O / Ó EY! QUIEN ME TOCO AHI! EYYYYYYYYYYYYY

**FHANY:** .. CREO QUE FUI YO XDDD

**MARIK:** UIEEE ! n ------- n ! KAIBA KAIBA! KAIBA TIENE UNA ! SALCHICHA!

**JOEY:** O - o EHH MARIK NO CREO QUE ESO SEA...

**Bakura:** xDDDD! (viendo todo.)

**KAIBA:** EY! ... dejenme mi cosita!

**Todos:** ayyyyyyyyy xDD! "Su Cositaaa"...

**Fhany:** denle en su cosita! (saltaa y le caee AHIIIIIIIIII xDD a Kaiba! xDD)

**Kaiba**: ...! ... miiiiiiii ahhh!... (se revuelca por todo el piso)... > UUUUUUUUU

**Todos:** oh oh ...

(se abre la puerta.)

**Mega Navo:** Queridaa ya llegue!... (xD lo primero que ve...)

_A Kaiba revolcandose en le piso DESNUDO xDD gritando "mi cosita! mi cosita!" xDD_

_A Bakura cagado de risa xD_

_A Marik con cara de... "Eso era su cosita?" xD_

_A Joey tomando fotos a lo menso xD_

_A Fhany y a Ara con cara de... xDD "Ups...su cosita" xDDD_

**MEGA NAVO:** QUIENESS SON USTEDES! Y ESE CABRON! QUE ESTA AHI DESNUDO!

(todos se callan)..

**Kaiba:** auu! mi cosa!...

**Todos:** ¬ ¬UUU...

**Fhany:** ... o ó CONTRA EL! (se le echan encima al navo.)

**Mega Navo:** ja! ustedes creen que van a poder contra mi!..

**Todos:** ... o . o.. pues si no ?...

**Bakura:** (se acerca al navo)

**Mega Navo:** ¬¬ oye muchachito alejate!... que no vez que puedo matarte!

**Bakura:** ¬ ¬... (agarra al navo y lo golpea)

**TODOS:** O O WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!..

**Nava:** - -U...si bueno mi esposo no es muy fuerte que digamos...

**Todos:** - - DAHHHHH...

**Bakura:** ¬¬ ahora si podemos irnos de aqui ?..

**Fhany:** - -U..si vamonos...(se salen)

**Yami:** bueno sera mejor que consigamos un avion para regresar a casa...

(se hiban a ir cuando...)

**MEGA RABANO:** ALTO AHI! USTEDES!

**Todos:** o OUU... quien es ese..

**Rabano:** ¬¬ señor ahi estan! ellos son los que escaparon de la Isla!...

**Bakura:** ¬¬ aganse aunlado o los pateo! (se adelanta..)

**Mega Rabano:** yo no lo creo... AGARRENLO!

**Bakura:** no me hagan perder el tiempo! (salen un monton de rabanos y se le echan encima)...

**Mega Rabano:** wajajaja! no pueden contra nosotros!

**Todos:** U...

**Bakura:** T T...QUITENSE YA! (los avienta todos) ¬¬ son solo unos stupidos rabanos!...

**Mega Rabano:...**eso creen...suelten a RABANIN!

**Todos:** O o Rabanin? ... xDDDDDDDDDDD jajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajaj!

(sueltan a Rabanin...y ...)

**Rabanin:** (con voz de hombre xD)... ¬ ¬...ellos son los que debo matar ?

(insetese img. de un tipo muy grande y mamado xDD igual de alto que Kaiba pero rojo? .. ¬¬U XD...)

**Bakura:** ¬ ¬ y que?... deberia de estar asustado?

**Joey:** oye tu! ¬¬ niñotee grande! aste aunlado y deja pasar al Gran Joey Wheleer

**Kaiba:** ...estorbo.

**Yami:** chicas quedense atras y cuiden a Mokuba...

**Marik:** ¬ ¬ puedo acabar con el yo solo...

**Fhany:** ... (los ase a todos aun lado y se pone enfrente de Rabanin xD)... ¬¬ qUE? y piensan llevarse toda la gloria!...TUUU GRANDOTEE VERSUSSS MIIIIII ¬¬ Fhany!

**Todos:** estas lcoa? va a matarte!...

**Ara:** ¬¬ que sean 2 contra 1!...

**Rabanin:** como ustedes quieran... no duraran ni 1 minuto...

**Yami:** esperen! ¬ ¬...veremos quien pelea primero contra quien.. (se reunen)

**Todos:** ESTAN LOCAS?

**Fhany**: ... podemos vencerlo! ¬¬..

**Ara:...**T T... como vamos a vencer ala Mole ?..

**Fhany:** tienes miedo ?

**Ara**: T T no podia dejarte sola wey!

**Fhany:** - -UUU

**Kaiba:** ¬ ¬v an a quedarse aqui!...

**Fhany:** ¬¬ que no! nosotras primero contra el! luego ust. pero obvio que le ganaremos! ..

**Joey:** ¬¬ mejor dejen al gran Wheleer!...

**Ara:** ¬¬ si segundo en TODO!...

**Marik:** mmm...talvez si pensamos en un plan...

**Bakura:** yo me hare cargo lo enviare al Reino de las Sombras..

**Yami:** ¬ ¬ no puedes estar enviando al reino de las sombras a quien quieras nomas porque si!

(todos se empiezan a pelear)..

**Fhany:** lsito!

**Todos:** eh ?

**Fhany:** (se acerca a rabanin) YO y la ARA CONTRA TI! GRANDOTE LISTO! n - n..

**TODOS:** ESTAS LOCA!

**Kaiba**: (se aceerca a fhany) ...estas loca? ese tipo va a matarte!...no quiero ver cuando eso pase y mucho menos quiero que Mokuba vea eso..

**Fhany:** kaiba...kaiba...kaiba!.. ¬¬ estare bien... n . n tu solo espera quietisito ahi.. y no te muevas si ? (le cierra el ojo) O NIÑA MONOOOO VAMOSS! MUEVETE! ¬¬...tenemos que destrosar ala Mole! XD

(todos se alejan de fhany y ara)

**Bakura:** ...tonta...

**Yami:** no se preocupen!...yose que ganaran...

**Todos**: ¬ ¬...

**Yami:** ¬¬ esta bien...no puess

**Mokuba:** Seto... (abraza a kaiba)..

**Mega Rabano**: muy bien! ¬ ¬ empiezen...pero antEsss...si ustedes ganan...se pueden ir...y si no... SE QUEDAN CONMIGO Y SERAN MIS FIELES SIRVIENTES! PARA SIEMPREEE

**Todos:** ...

**Continuara...**

* * *

**o.O...la putisaa k nos van a meter...xDD weno... -.¬ ni pex... xDD yo soy de acero xDD (>> si tuuu)**

**Disculpen la tardanze o.o andaba corta de imaginacion xDD..**


	9. We Are The Champion

**

* * *

**

**EL ATAQUE DEL MEGA NAVO SIBERIANO**

* * *

**C****AP. #9 "We are the champion xD"**

* * *

**Mega Rabano:** ... (sentado en su trono ¬¬ portatil con todo y sombrita xDD)...muy bien...comienzen!

**Ara:** estas segura de esto wey ? ¬ ¬Uu..

**Fhany:** yess men! o0o .. ¬¬ tu solo sigueme el juego.. (paradas enfrente de Rabanin)

**Rabanin:** van a pelear o quedarse a platicar todo el dia ? NIÑITAS...jajajajaj

**Fhany:** ¬ ¬...contra el! waaaa! (corren hacia rabanin y rabanin las detiene . con sus manos)

**Ara:** ... inche wey!

**Rabanin:** jajaj que risa me dan!...

**Bakura:** ...solo hacen el ridiculo ¬ ¬ quien va por ellas ?...

**Yami:** ...creo que ellas tienen un plan...

**Joey:** tas seguro de eso viejo ?

**Marik:** mmmmm... ellas no harian esto si no tubieran un plan no creen ?...

**Kaiba:** buen punto..pero no tenian por que hacer esto

**Mokuba:** Seto...ellas pueden ganar vdd?... (n.n k lindo! xD)

**Kaiba:** si... ((eso espero.))

**Fhany:** oye! DEJA DE BURLARTE!

**Rabanin:** ¬ ¬ DEBILES!

**Fhany:** - . ¬ a si? .. (se agacha y le da una patada ahi a rabanin)..

**Rabanin: **! eso es trampa! (se tira al piso)

**Todos:** O o O vamos fhany!

**Ara:** ahora que wey?

**Fhany:** o.O ami que me dices! tu eres la niña mono no see ...

**Rabanin:** me las van a pagar! (agarra a fhany del cuello)...

**Todos:** FHANY!

**Ara**: o ó oye metete con alguien de tu tamaño!.. (lo patea).. au!

**Fhany:** ¬ ¬UU idiota!..

**Rabanin:** no tienen posibilidad de ganarme! (aprieta mas fuerte a fhany)

**Fhany:** ...su...suel...tame!... -----

**Kaiba:** (viendo como lastimaban a fhany..)...((tengo que hacer algo...)) ...

**Yami:** kaiba..

**Kaiba:** si... (va corriendo hasta rabanin y lo embiste y fhany cae al piso)...

**Ara:** ...rapido agarrenlo!

**Bakura:** pan comido (se sube encima de rabanin y le sujeta los brazos). listo!

**Marik:** ¬ ¬ja ja (atras del mega rabano)

**Mega Rabano:** que piensas hacer ! o . OUUU

**Marik:** (lo golpea) jojojo nOn ! listo!

**Joey:** hora del futbol! n O n (corriendo y pateando rabanos..) dale mokuba!

**Mokuba:** o.o a.. si joey! (los patea)

**Rabanin:** QUITENSEE! ( se levanta con todo y bakura encima)

**Bakura:** O oUU ay wey...! deja de moverteee! (golpeandolo en la cabeza)

**Rabanin:** bajate! (moviendose)

**Ara:** dale! (se le trepa) ... muere muere puto! o0o !...siente la furia d la niña mono! wajaja!

**Yami:** Bakura! rapido ! dame tu sortija!

**Bakura:** si! (le avienta la sortija)

**Yami:** es hora de que te vayas al reino de las sombras!

**Kaiba:** fhany...fhany ...(carga a fhany en sus brazos)...

**Fhany:** ...estoy... bien... (mira a kaiba..)... o O tu estas bien ?...

**Kaiba:** (con brillito en los ojos...)...eres una tonta! (abraza mas fuerte a fhany)

**Fhany:** eh? ((que le pasa ?))... a Kaiba n . ñ no te preocupes!.. estoy bien...¬ ¬ solo me lastime el brazo...

**Kaiba:** (se levanta y deja en el piso a fhany)...

**Fhany:** Kaiba! que te pasa! (se levanta )...primero me preguntas que si estoy bien! o ó! y luego me ! ¬ ¬... olvidalo...

**Bakura:** aa ven ? ¬ ¬ demasiado facil parami..

**Yami:** ahora...como nos iremos a casa ?...

**Kaiba:** (saca una celular)..

**Todos:** o ó... de donde sacaste eso!

**Kaiba:** ¬ ¬ Mokuba me lo dio... ahora cayense! (hace una llamada)...Habla Seto Kaiba...necesito...mmm no más bien les ordeno que me traigan un helicoptero a...

**Todos:** o o que pasa?

**Kaiba:** cuales son las coordenadas?...

**Fhany:** o O ... aa (le quita el celular)

**Kaiba:** ...(con cara de ¬¬ "que le pasa")

**Fhany:** ..sii ..que onda! nOn...bueno mire lo que pasa esque... nos perdimos y

**Todos**: ¬ ¬UU..

**Fhany:** ¬ ¬ uiii que genio...bueno...mmm...a!...sabe donde esta el Digimundo ?... si? a weno..pos... ahi no es xDD

**TODOS:** FHANY!

**Fhany:** mire pasa el digimundo y vera una pequeña isla! o ó AHI NO LLEGUE, llegue ala siguiente...ok! nOn..chaooo cuidesE!

**Todos:** que dijo? o . O

**Fhany:** queee...ahi viene! n - n...

**Bakura**: ahora solo tenemos que esperar...

**Yami:** mmm...supongo que va a llegar ala orilla de la Isla no ? entonces vamos a esperarlo aya

(todos se van pala playa see xD)

**Joey:** aa... nOn .. en el mar la vida es mas sabrosa...

**Kaiba**: ¬ ¬U... (solo como pedo abajo de un palmera)

**Ara:** weee! oOó eso es trampa! ¬ ¬ 2 de 3

**Marik:** ok! ¬ ¬ piedra papel o tijera!

**Ara:** o . o ... ¬ ¬...tijera!

**Marik:** piedra! n . n

**Ara:** ¬¬ tas seguro de que no traes elcollar del milenio?..

**Marik:** naa xD

**Bakura:** ¬ ¬ pueden cerrar la boca... no puedo dormir! (acostado en una piedra.. bien sirenita xDD)

**Mokuba:** mmm... aver...entonces yo invoco a Kuriboh!

**Fhany:** o.o mmm... (mirando sus cartas)... a... ...tengo que elegir ?

**Mokuba:** see fhany...jaja

**Fhany:** ; ; pero Kuriboh esta bien bonito!.. T T

**Mokuba:** jajaja ...eres graciosa...

**Fhany:** n/ n gracias!

**Yami:** (ve a Kaiba y se sienta aunlado de el)...vi lo que hiciste Kaiba

**Kaiba:** de que hablas ?.

**Yami:** cuando estabamos luchando tu estabas con Fhany

**Kaiba:** a eso.. (yami se le queda viendo)... jajaja no pensaras que...

**Yami:** ¬ ¬...

**Kaiba:** estas loco!...no me gusta! (se levanta como loco xDD y todos lo ven)

**Bakura:** ea eaa yamii que le haces a kaiba! xDD

**Joey:** o O no te conocia asi Yami...xDD

**Kaiba:** ¬ ¬ cierren la boca!

**Ara:** T T yami...yami!... no te lo violes...

**Todos**: xDDD

(oyen un ruido oOo)

**Joey:** miren! oOo el heliiicoptero! (asiendo señas a lo menso)

**Kaiba:** ¬ ¬U...ya nos vieron tonto...

(el helicoptero se para en la isla see xD)

**Don Helicoptero xD:** Señor Kaiba!...suba...

**Fhany:** n O n YO PRIMERO!

**Don Helicoptero:** o . OUU...

**Kaiba:** ellos vienen conmigo ¬¬U.. no te preocupes.. (todosse suben al heli xD)

**Joey:** estoy pensando...

**Todos:** WOWWWWWWWWWW oOo...

**Joey:** ¬¬#...que deberiamos de hacer una fiesta... n . n...ya que todos sobrevivimos y no se violaron a Kaiba...

**Kaiba**: ¬ ¬#...

**Fhany:** see! n O n...

**Kaiba:** ¬¬ olvidenlo!...que fiesta ni que miss narices!...

**Mokuba:** T . T porfa...Seto-chan...

**Todos:** seto ..CHAN ? xDDDDD jajaja!

**Kaiba:** ¬ ¬ es ta bien..

**Todos:** see! oOo party gratis!

**Ara:** - . ¬ queremos Stippers!

**Kaiba:** ¬¬ estas loca...

**Fhany:** o . o queremos!..

**Kaiba:** - . ¬ NI LO PIENSES...

**Fhany:** T .T dulces..dulces.. ¬¬ yo hiba a decir dulces! en que estabas pensando eh?

**Kaiba:** ¬¬...

**Fhany:** pervertido!.. (golpea a kaiba)

**Kaiba:** o . Ó que demonios! te voy a bajar de mi Helicoptero!

**Fhany:** ¬O¬ obligamee! Don Panito!

**Kaiba:** ¬¬ no me retes!

**Bakura:** ¬¬U ..sera un largo viaje...

**Marik:** n.n podemos cantar?...

**Todos:** noo!

**Marik:** 1 elefantee se conlumpiaabaa

**Yami:** o ó! callate! (le da con el rompecabezas)

**Todos:** O O'''...BRAVO! EA EAA!

**Yami:** ¬¬U...tenia que hacer algo...

**Fhany:** ¬¬ alejate!...fenomeno!..

**kaiba:** FENOMENO? (insertese img. de kaiba y fhany xD jalandose las greñas)

**Mokuba:** - - porque algunas personas nunca maduran?

**Continuara...**

* * *

**o.o perdon x la tardanza xD ske...andaba asiendo otro fic... n.n... 21 REVIEWS! SEEE n . n ...GRACIAS A TODOS >O>... bye!.. oOo...**


	10. Palomitas y la Mansion de Kaiba

**MIL PERDONES! LES JURO QUE SE ME ABIA OLVIDADO XDD QUE YO TENIA FICS **

* * *

**CAP #10. Palomitas .. y la Mansion de Kaiba o . OU**

* * *

(Casa de Kaiba)

Mokuba: chicos dense prisa! n - n (cierra la puerta)...bien ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que Bakura y Marik vayan por las peliculas! . y esperar a que Joey y Yami traigan n 3 n palomitas!.. (se sube su habitacion)

Kaiba: ¬¬ ...

Fhany: - . ¬...

(xD insertese img. de kaiba y fhany SOLOS sentados en la ENORME sala xDD...fhany en una esquina y kaiba en otra.)

Kaiba: ...como tardan.

Fhany: se acaban de ir ¬¬...

Kaiba: ¬¬...

Fhany: ... ¬¬.. deja de mirarme.

Kaiba: ¬¬ tu primero.

Fhany: ¬¬...yo no te estoy mirando!

Kaiba: ¬¬...roba oxigeno.

Fhany: ¬¬...deserebrado.

Kaiba: ¬¬...

Mokuba: (baja corriendo) n - n ..ya vine!.. (con un monton de almhoadas) o . o hay que irnos cuarto de las pelis no creen? n . n

Fhany: ¬¬ estoy de acuerdo...

Kaiba: ¬¬ ... (llegan al MEGA xD cuarto oO mas bien parecia un cine con sillones de esos que o.o parecen globos .. ¬¬ wenos ustedes saben xD)

Mokuba: (deja todas la almhoadas en el piso) ...

Fhany: hubiera sido mejor ¬¬ una fiesta!..

Kaiba: ¬¬ callate ya! (se sienta hasta el otro xD extremo del mega cuarto).. listo! ¬¬# AQUI NO PODRE OIRTE!

Fhany: -. ¬... (jala a mokuba y le dice algo).

Mokuba: n - n ... (llega con seto xD)...o.o seto...

Kaiba: si ?..

Mokuba: fhany dice que eres un idiota o - oUUU..

Kaiba: o - ó ! DEJA DE USAR AMI HERMANITO! ¬¬ PARA MANDAR TUS SUCIOS MENSAJES!

Fhany: lo siento! xDD pero NO TE ESCUCHO!... LALALALALALA

Kaiba: ...

(tocan el timbre.)

Mokuba: n - n son ellos! yo abrire! (se va xD y deja a kaiba y a fhany solos)

Fhany: ¬¬

Kaiba: ¬ ¬#...

---------------------------------

Mokuba: (abre la puerta)

Yami: (con una bolsa llena de chucherias xD : papitas, refrescos, palomitas, etc, etc.)...Joey date prisa! ¬¬...

Joey: ya voy!... (xD llega casi cayendose con mil bolsas)

Mokuba: o . oUUU...wow... n - n ... (hiba a cerrar la puerta cuando.)

Marik: espera! O... ya llegamos! n - n ..!

Bakura: (detras d marik).. si bueno apurate (empujandolo.)

Mokuba: llegaron a tiempo (hiban llegando al cuarto d pelis xDD cuando ven a kaiba detras de muchas almhoadas XD ya fhany detras de una barricada)

Fhany: o - ó MORIRAS! (le avienta una almhoada)

Kaiba: ¬¬ fallaste! (le avienta una almhoada y le cae a Bakura en la cara).

Bakura: ...

Todos: ... oh oh ...

Bakura: o ó PINCHE ALMHOADA! HIJA DE SU PINC--- MAD---! (la destroza)

Todos: . .UUUU...

Kaiba: bueno y que peliculas rentaron ? ¬¬...

(ya todos estaban sentados XD Yami bien, Fhany en medio de todos XD , Mokuba acostado en el estomago de fhany, kaiba lo mas tieso posible xD , Joey con un litro de chesco aunlado suyo y un chokolate de a metro y bakura acostado en un sillon.)

Marik: bueno! (parado enfrente de todos) miren rentamos!..

Fhany: de terror!..

Joey: comedia?

Marik: n . n ...(saca unas peliculas .) rente Chucky!

TODOS :qUE? CHUCKY!

Marik: que ?.. ¬¬ ami me da miedo!

Kaiba: ¬¬ me niego a ver Chucky...

Fhany: xD tienes miedo o que ?..

Todos: ajajaj ...

Kaiba: ¬¬...

Marik: tambien rente la de Viernes 13!

Todos: no no ! wakala!...

Bakura: (se levanta) aver quitate ¬¬... (empuja a marik)...sabia que no les hiban a gustar las peliculas que este tarado rento asi que... traje estas: Las Masacre de Texas, La Casa de Cera yyyyyyyyyyyyyyy para nosotrosss... ¬¬ (saca una pelicula que venia en una caja toda NEGRA.Ya sabran xD de que es la pelicula XDD..)

Todos: waaaaa! bravo ea ea !

Fhany: ¬¬...ey! yo no puedo ver eso! . ...

Bakura: tu si...el no (apuntando a mokuba)

Mokuba: o . o eh ?...

Kaiba: nada Moki ¬¬U...lo entenderas cuando seas mas grande...

(Bakura pone la pelicula y se va a su lugar.)

(emieza la pelicula. y y xD pura matazon O see sangre XD)...

(media hora despues.)

Joey: .. . ... oigan..

Todos: que...

Joey: o.o quiero ir al baño..

Todos: ok..

Joey: ¬¬ dije que quiero ir al baño!..

Todos: pos ve...

Joey: T - T ... malos... (se sale...y vel LARGOOOOO XD y OBSCURO pasillo)... ¬¬ stupido pasillo...mm que hora sera... (mira un reloj xD de esos XD de pelicula de terror con todo y pajarito xD) ... ¬¬ estupido Kaiba para que pone relojes asi..

Kaiba: te escuche!...

Joey: si si... claro.. (recorre el pasillo)... (empieza a llover xD).. T TU...esto es ...sumamente estupido...

----------------------------

Mokuba: wa!.. (se tapa los ojos.)

Fhany: n-ñU...es de a mentis mokuba.. (lo abraza.)

Kaiba: ¬¬.. (abraza a mokuba.)

Fhany: ¬¬..yo lo abraze primero haste para aya!

Kaiba: ¬¬ es mi hermano!..

Mokuba: x x... me estan aficcionando.

Kaiba y Fhany: o oUU! perdon!...

------------------------------

Joey: ...demonios!.. donde esta el put-- baño!... (oye unos pasos.) o x oUUU...que fue eso!... (alguien le toca el hombro.) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Bakura: xD soy yo wey...jajajaj te perdiste ?..

Joey: T T IDIOTA!... no me asustes asi! ¬¬...se... u . ú.. me perdi y que! ¬¬..

Bakura: el baño esta en el siguiente pasillo xD...suerte u note pierdaSSs...

Joey: (se hiba a ir cuando.)

Bakura: aH..y pro cierto cuidado con la niña del pasillo... (se va y se pierde entre las sombras xDD)

Joey: x x... niña... del... pasillo?... BAKURA!

---------------------------------

Bakura: jajajaja...(llega al cuarto.) que todavia nose acaba la pelicula ?

Yami: falta poco... o . o y joey ?..

Bakura: a...en el baño jajaja...

(5 min. despues)

Joey: AMA! AMA! WAAAAAAAAA! AUXILIO!...!

Yami: oigan...creo que Joey esta gritando...

Todos: na... es la pelicula

Joey: ME VIOLAN! WAAA! WA ! AA! AAHH!

Bakura: jajajaja que tonto (sale del cuarto y ve a joey en el piso gritando como loco)... ¬¬ que se supone que estas haciendo ?...

Joey: T T... me perdi y tenia miedo... (se va a corriendo hasta bakura y lo abraza del brazo.)

Bakura: ¬¬... miedoso.. (se meten.)

Joey: wa... ¬¬ para la otra pongan un baño cercas!... - - ... por cierto esta lloviendo U...

(se va la luz)

Joey : waaaa! x x... me violan!..

Todos: cierra la boca Joey!...¬¬...

Kaiba: ... esto es muy raro la mansion tiene su propia planta de energia...

Fhany: ¬¬ uiuiui...tengo DINEROOO...

Kaiba: ¬¬...solo porque no puedo verte no te golpeo...

Bakura: relajense solo estamos sin luz...

Marik: tengo miedo! x x wa!...

Yami: esperen.. creo que traigo un encendedor.. (lo prende.)

Mokuba: que vamos aser?

Kaiba: tendre que ir hasta el sotano a arreglar los fusibles.. (todos salen hacia el pasillo)..

Joey: aa no ! ¬¬ otra vez el pasillo del terror no no no y no! u . ú!

Yami: vamos joey..estamos todos juntos ...que podria pasar?

(se oien una risas.)

Fhany: ¬¬.. ESO ESO! PODRIA PASAR!

TODOS: waaaaaaa!

KAIBA: PUT-- MAD--! CALLENSE YA! ¬¬...tengo algo que decirles...antes de que tubiera esta mansion...aqui era un...CEMENTERIO...

TODOS: o -------- o ... (se pegan como chikle a kaiba.) ...

Kaiba: no se asusten..

Fhany: T T porque no nos dijiste!

Bakura: ¬¬ por Ra...ningun apestoso espiritu va hacerme daño...

(se oien mas risas.)

Bakura: ¬¬ VAYANSE AL DEMONIO!

(risas XD)

Bakura: salgan ! hijos de sus pinch--- mad--!

Yami: ¬¬...bakura solo son espiritus...

Marik: vamos a morir!...y sin luz!... x x!

Kaiba: ¬¬ no va a pasarnos nada!...ahora muevanse...

_**Continuara...**_


	11. Eso que es ESO?

El Ataque del Mega Navo Siberiano de Siberia

Fhany: ;; gomen gomen!!! por la tardansa.. XDD dos aЯos despuesSsZS xDD ╛╛esque me castigaron sin razon -.- .. ya saben padres... para eso existen ╛╛ nomas pa chingar la existencia jajaj en fin... seguire con el fic ... espero y todavia tener lo necesario jajaja XDD ya saben :P ..

Capitulo #11

"Eso!...que es.. ©║ESO!?"

-Fhany: ..oigan... o.o..

-Todos: meЯos kaiba: .. eu..

-Fhany: ... sabian que el Coco existe ? ..

-Joey: oo.. no la...

-Marik: oo... si la..

-Bakura: ╛╛UU... pues ya que... -.- ya la ??

-Fhany: oС .. si .. y saben que ??

-Joey y Marik: OO no mames que!!??

-Fhany: o.o el coco ... ... seviola a los niЯos que nose duermen temprano!!!!

-JOEY & MARIK: OO NO MAMESS WEYY NO MAMESSS!!...

-Kaiba: sigue caminando ╛╛.. el coco no existe... u.ЗU.. puros cuentos chinos!..

-Mokuba: o.o .. enserio seto ??

-Kaiba: ╛╛.. claro asi que no le creas a esta..

-Fhany: -.╛.. me disculpas pero ESTA!!.. tiene su nombre!!... ehh ╛╛...

-Yami: oigan porque no nos esperan aqui ??

-Joey: oO a no ni madreS!!!.. yo no me muevo de aqui!!.. . ..

-Kaiba: llega ala cocina .. esperen.

-Yami: esperenos aqui y nosotros iremos al sotano

-Joey; ;; no quiero!!!

-Yami: ╛╛.. ahi vive el coco.

-Joey: ;; si quiero!!...

-Kaiba: trae unas velas y las prende tengan ╛╛.. y porfavor.. NO QUEMEN MI CASA... ╛╛.. ESO VA PARA TI FHANY..

-Fhany: ╛╛.. de que me hablas ??... u.ЗU.. yo jamassssss eh quemado nadA!!

FLASH BACK

-MamА de fhany: .. hija ya prendiste la estufa ??

-Fhany: si jefa - !!..

-MamА: con que la prendiste ?? o.o

-Fhany: o.o con cerillos..

-MamА: .. a bueno ... lo apagaste antes de tirarlo verdad??

-Fhany: o.OUU... se apagaba esa cosa?..

Img XD de una casa en llamas

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Fhany: ╛╛.. matanga dijo la changA! le quita la vela nn weno aqui esperamos nosotros... vayan ustedes... ... y kaiba no hagas cosas hentai eh .. XDD

-Kaiba: ╛╛ ...el coco vendra por ti

-Joey: ;; dondEE NO!!!!!

-Todos: -.- .. basta joey ...

-Kaiba: ╛╛.. por si las dudas... vente Moki toma a mokuba de la mano ╛╛; .. no quiero que quedes loco... COMO OTROSSS...

-Fhany: ayayayyyy ╛╛.. locos pero no amargados fijate!!...

-Yami: --U...vamonos ya .

Fhany,Bakura,Joey y Marik se quedan en la sala mientras que Kaiba, mokuba y Yami bajan al sotano para poder arreglar los fusibles.

-Fhany: bueno aver...

-Bakura:... mmm...que aburrido.. ╛╛. yo que queria ver mАs matason.. -.- ...

-Marik: o.o pues yo tengo esto .. con su cetro del milenio

-Fhany: ╛╛ ey .. nadie se va a matar mientras yo este aqui!... u.ЗU.. ..aver aver... aaa AQUI ESTA! - saca algo de nose donde XD

-Joey: o.o que es eso ???... - es comida!!??

-Fhany: ╛╛.. joey .. eres o te haces ?... no idiota -.-.. esto... se iama OUIJA -..y vamos a jugar con ella

-Marik: a yasE! - la agarra y le da con ella a joey en la cabeza xD! funciona funciona!!

-Joey: eH!!

-Bakura:.. no sean tontos...aver la pone en la mesa pongan las manos aqui

-Marik: - ay parece un corazon!!.. uii xD!!

-Joey: ...

-Fhany: ╛╛.. ponla no seas maricon!:. le agarra la mano a joey y se la pone n la ouija XD

-Bakura: antes que nada... seriedad ante todo y no quiten las manos de ahi porfavor.

-Todos: ╟ - ╟ SI!...

-Bakura: aver... quieres Jugar con nosotros?...

"SI"

-Bakura: cual es tu nombre? ...

"ADJEIHFDS"

-Marik: o.o que nombre tan raro..

-Bakura: ╛╛U...no dijo nada... idiota.. xD..

pasa una cosa arrastrandose de la cocina asia el pasillo

-Joey: 00 no mames no mames no mames nommmmmss!! ...

-Fhany: ╛╛.. que pedo con tigo joey ╛╛;;.. las drogas... XDD

-Marik: o.o ey yo tambien vi algo!.. yeso queno estoy drogado... jaajajja XD!!

-Bakura: T TUU... ..no sean tontos se levanta

-Joey: ;O; bakura lo soltaste!! nooo el coco va a venir!!!. y nos violarA!!

-Fhany,,.. me parece rasonable.. jajaj XDD

-Bakura: ╛╛. .a la chingada avienta la ouija XD ...no hay nada aqui que chingados vieron ?? se asoma al pasillo ╛╛.. ahi no hay nada! se da la vuelta

-Fhany: -.- pues si...

-Joey: ;; seguro porque yo vi algo!!!!!...

-Marik: .. o.o miren ahi va otra vez...

-Todos: QUE!!??!╟!╟ DONDE!!!??..

ven una sombra negra caminar lennntamente

-Fhany: oс santos bambis!!!...denle duro!!! XDDDDDDDDDD!!! se le echa encima y lo golpea XDD muere muere !!!

-... : . . que pasho!!... muchachita bajate de encima!!..

-Bakura: .. ...

-Joey: o.o .. miren !!.. la cosa esa tiene voz de ancianito!!! oO no mameS!!.. el coco esta ruco!!!

-Marik: o.o .. y huele a pasas... XD!!

regresan las luces

-Fhany: muerete muerete!! .!!..

-Kaiba:..oigan ya... - ESTUPIDAAAA!!! OO QUE RAYOS ASES!!! ES MI ABUELO!!!!

-TODOS: SU ABUELO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????

-Abuelo :. ... cosha pasha.. ??...

-Kaiba: avienta a fhany abuelo!!! estas bien??

-Mokuba: o.o abuelito!!..

-Fhany: ... que rayos ase tu abuelito caminando por ahi como zombiE!!! ╛╛UUU

-Kaiba: ╛╛... que rayos ases tratando de matarlo con un zapato!!

-Fhany: ╛╛..oye!..tu hubieras hecho lo mismo!! ╛╛.. no me grites animal!!

-Kaiba: ╛╛.. es mi mansion!! y puedo gritarte cuando se me pegue la gana!!

-Fhany: ╛╛.. ni madres!!. ... kaiba gay!!!

-Kaiba: ╛╛ ..te voy a- !!! se le echa encima XD

-Todos: -.- ... ya casense..

-Mokuba: o.o abuelito .. como te saliste de tu cuarto ? .. si no habia luz

-Abuelito: pues es que. ... rode por la escaleras... y esa extraЯa niЯa me golpeo

-Fhany: ╛╛.. no soy extraЯa!!..

-Kaiba: callate!! se siguen golpeando

-Bakura: mmm... ╛╛.. podemos seguir viendo la pelicula?...

-Marik: si vamos!!.. -...

Todos se van y kaiba y fhany siguen ahi desgreЯandose...

-Yami: .. ahi los vamos a dejar?

-Joey: o.o .. echales agua helada.. xD

-Abuelito: o.o asi que ustedes son amigos de mi querido nieto Seto eh ?..

-Joey: pues si ya que.. .. kaiba es bien enfadoso

-Yami: ╛╛ joey!!.. le da un zape este.. U si seЯor somos sus amigos. ...

sala

-Fhany: se separan ╛╛..mira aborto de maikol yakson!!! (xD ??? ..) ╛╛.. me vuelves a tocar y!! oС

-Kaiba: ╛╛..y que ? ... que me vas aser ╛╛...

-Fhany: oС...te voy a golpear hasta que se te inche la cara!!.. .!!...

-Kaiba: ╛╛.. a si claro , claro.. se va asia el pasillo

-Fhany: ╛╛.. no me ignores baka!!..

-Kaiba: se da la vuelta y queda de frente con fhany ... ya no seas tan molesta...sabes bien que disfrutas esto tanto como yo.

-Fhany: eh?? ╛╛ claro que no!.. no se de que hablas.

-Kaiba: no ? ... no sabes de que hablo ? ...

-Fhany: ╛╛.. no no lose... explicate tonto.. u.ЗUU..

-Kaiba: ...se mete las manos en los bolsillos ...es confuso...

-Fhany: a si!? pues dime ╛╛...

-Kaiba: no molestes.. ╛╛.. sigue caminando

-Fhany: ╛╛.. no m ignores!!. .te estoy hablando!!. ╛╛..

-Kaiba: ╛╛...rayoss donde te apagas!?...llegan al cuarto

-Yami: siguen peleando ?? -.- ..

-Joey: .. el amor..xDDD

-Bakura: si que no ves ...

-Mokuba: o.o .. a seto le gusta fhany ??

-Marik: no creo.. ╛╛;.. mira se llevan como perros y gatos XDD..

-Yami: ... quien sabe... solo ellos los lo saben..

-Fhany & Kaiba: ╛╛.. y ustedes que miran!!...

-Todos: 00''' nada!!...

-Fhany: .. u.З... u╛... idiota...

-Kaiba: -.╛ ... tonta...

(y el abuelito?' XDD... sepa la ... ... el coco se lo llevo ...) 


	12. Una disculpa a TODOS LOS LECTORES D:

Holaaaaaaaaa O:! un saludo a todos los que leyeron mi Fic como habran notadoooo deje de escribir ( enserio D:? .. idiota que soy xDU)  
u.u disculpen enserio fueron demasiadas cosas o_O..creo que no entraba en esta pag. desde ufff... ( desde los 18 D: y ya tengo 21 OMFG! xD no me maten jjaja)  
No se si continuare este fic o,O .. si , mi cerebro se seco.. xD  
Quiero empezar a escribir fics de nuevo solo que esta vez lo empezare a hacer bien :B ya saben.. no mas guiones feos.. xD "-Fulanito: ola :D" ya saben.. ese tipo de formato raro xDU Tengo otro nuevo fic aun esta en borrador ... lo pienso hacer muy largo x) y si, es de yu-ig-oh talvez mas delante lo ponga ahora estoy algo ocupada con lo de mi escuela -o- .. ia saben graduaciones feas.. xD

Si pasara algo mas :D yo con gusto les aviso o,oU aunque.. .creo que de los que conocia aqui ya casi ninguno existe xDU aun asi... una enorme disculpa! enserio.


End file.
